A Matter of Trust
by Tayk
Summary: Take five Titans, send them on a camping trip. Add a couple possessed animals with some poison and make Robin a crazy lunatic. Take away Starfire's memories and what have you got? AMOT! Should be fun. Slight RobStar fluff. Complete!
1. The Underwear Crisis

Starfire woke up to a sunny morning. 'This would be a good day to be doing some "hanging of out" with Raven.' She thought. She looked around her room, on Earth, one's room should reflect their personality if that is true Starfire's room would tell anyone what kind of person she is: energetic, exciting and not at all boring. Starfire got dressed in her favorite outfit, and brushed her hair. Then she skipped off to find Raven.

She went into the living room were she found Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg was yelling at Beast Boy: "I want some real meat for a change! Pig bacon!"

"Man, I don't eat meat. I eat tofu."

"Pig"

"Tofu"

"Have either of you seen Raven?"

"Sorry, Star. Pig!"

"Dude I've been a pig before, I can't eat pig."

"Ok you can have your tofu if I can have my bacon."

"As long as I don't have to have bacon." This was what many mornings at the Teen Titan's tower started like. Robin walked in followed by Raven. Robin looked very tired.

Beast Boy was the first to notice; "Dude you have bags under your eyes"

"Robin does not appear to have bags under his eyes" Starfire said, looking at Robin's eyes from 3 inches away.

"I stayed up all night trying to figure out were Slade's new hideout is I now have an idea. Guess what. We're all going camping!"

"Does that mean that Raven and I may not go to the Mall of Shopping?"

"I wouldn't go anyway, Star."

"Man, I hate camping. Last time we went there were all those pesky mosquitoes buzzing all around my circuits." Cyborg complained.

"Dude maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't used your plasma gun on them." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I don't care as long as you don't blow up the tent. Again." Raven said.

"Robin why must we go camping? What is camping? Where are we camping?" Starfire asked almost a hundred other questions, all concerning camping.

"Camping is where you go outside, and cook over a campfire, and roast marshmallows, and sleep in a tent, and we are going because I think Slade's new hide out is at the other side of the city, near the campground. I think we can take him by surprise if we pretend to go on vacation. We better start packing." After a breakfast of bacon, tofu bacon, Peanut Butter Captain Crunch and orange juice (herbal tea, and toast for Raven) they all went upstairs to begin packing for the big trip.

Starfire finished packing quickly, so she decided to go across the hall to see if Raven needed her help packing. She knocked. "Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"It is I, Starfire, and I was wondering if you needed help packing for the trip," Starfire replied.

"Why?"

"Because I am your friend."

"I can pack by myself, but thanks anyway."

"Oh, okay" Starfire was disappointed.

Starfire went back to her room, not even bothering to close the door, and sat on her bed. She had been sitting there for about a minute when she heard Robin's voice.

"Can I come in?" he said.

"Yes, of course. You may come in, Robin. The other may also come in if they wish, except night, of course." Robin entered the room and sat on the bed next to Starfire. There was a moment of silence.

"…Star…" He said quietly.

"Yes Robin?" she answered, just as quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I asked Raven if she needed my help packing for the trip but she said no." Starfire said sadly. She sobbed for a moment, with her forehead on her knees, but quieted when Robin spoke again.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone before the camping trip starts."

"I just want to be her friend."

"Well, are you ready, because it's almost time to go."

"I shall be down in one minute."

"Okay. See you there." Robin and Starfire smiled at each other then Robin left her room. As he was walking down the hallway he thought, 'Starfire is right. Raven needs to open up to us a little more. I would really like to get to know her.'

Robin walked down the stairs and into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing foosball. Cyborg had just scored a goal.

"I did it I beat you bad! Yes!" Cyborg yelled, doing a really corny victory dance.

"Dude, how did you get so good?"

"I've been practicing. You should try it some time."

Beast Boy sat on the couch putting his arms across his chest, and his feet on the coffee table.

"I do practice" Beast Boy pouted. "Just not that often." Raven walked into the room she saw Beast Boy with his feet on the table. She just stared at him.

"Hey, Raven" Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy, get your feet off the table!"

"I lost at foosball, and I always put my feet on the table when I lose. You never cared before. "

"Azrath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

In a flash, Beast Boy was surrounded by a black aura, and floating so that he was bobbing, and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Don't put your feet on the table!"

At that moment Starfire came in and said, "My friends I have packed all the food we will need in this cooler. She then noticed Beast Boy and said, "Why is Beast boy so high up? He is hitting his head on the ceiling."

Robin, who had been watching the foosball game from the couch, answered her, "Beast Boy had his feet on the table, again."

"Ouch! Uh…Raven, -Ouch! - could you put me down please? Ouch! Please? Ouch!" Raven broke her concentration, and Beast Boy landed on the floor with a thud.

"Owwwww! I really didn't mean to put my feet on the table; well maybe I did but…" Raven left the room.

"Beast Boy ya want to play another game of foosball?"

"No time" Robin interrupted, standing up. "We have to get going. Cyborg, you can get your car out of the garage. Beast boy, you go upstairs and get the suitcases. Starfire, you go find Raven, and I'll take the cooler." Cyborg ran off to get the car; Robin took the cooler from Starfire and dragged it outside. Starfire left the room in search of Raven. That left Beast Boy.

"Man why do they always leave me with the hard job?" Beast Boy grumbled. He walked upstairs and turned the corner to the long hallway that led to the bed rooms. Beast Boy saw that the others had left their suitcases in the hall and he thought;

'Too bad, they all left their suitcases in the hall. I wish I could go into their rooms. Wait … maybe I can, but only Robin's room. I know! I'll go into his room and mess up his stuff! That'll teach him not to give me the hard jobs.'

Beast Boy had all the suitcases now, so he left them by Robin's door. He turned himself into a mouse he scurried across the floor, over to Robin's dresser, and turned himself back into a human.

'I know I'll take his underwear and throw it out the window!' he thought. He cackled evilly. He opened up the first drawer but there were only socks and capes in it. He opened the second drawer.

"Jackpot!" Robin's underwear drawer. Beast boy picked up the underwear with his fingertips, and grimaced. He crept over to the window. Carefully he pulled up the window sash he took out the screen and cautiously put it on the ground. He threw the underwear out the window.

"Mission accomplished" he said. He turned around and to his horror Robin was standing right there.

"What did you do?"

Author's Note: This is not meant to be a romance fic! If you think what is a little romantic, please tell me! R&R, PLEASE!


	2. On The Road

Sorry, last time I forgot the disclaimer. Who likes my story? Please tell me so! Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Wish I did, but sadly I don't.

Chapter 2 On The Road  
  
Beast Boy threw the underwear out the window. It floated in the air for a moment, as graceful as a ballerina. Robin came in, and demanded that Beast Boy tell him what he did. Beast Boy whipped around to face the 'Boy Wonder'. (How can he be a Boy Wonder if no one knows who he is?)  
  
"Well... umm... I was checking your suitcase, and you didn't have any underwear, so I went into your room to get some, and I opened the window, 'cause your room is way to musty- no offence, dude- to let some fresh air in, and-"  
  
Robin cut him off. "Why was the screen out?" he said.  
  
"Umm... 'cause...I wanted to let a bird in. Yeah, that's it! I wanted to let a bird in, so I opened the window, and took out your screen, and when I got your underwear out of the drawer, the- uh... wind... yeah the wind blew it out the window... Yeah." Beast Boy explained hopelessly. Robin gave him a penetrating glare. Beast Boy stood in front of him, a fake smile glued in place. He started to sweat. 'Robin ain't gonna buy that. That was the most pitiful lie I've ever told. I'm dead.' Beast Boy thought.  
  
Robin stared at him. Then, he surprised Beast Boy greatly by saying, "Oh, well if that's all, then we had better go get in the car." Beast Boy sighed in relief. Then they both heard a scream come through the window. Robin rushed over, and stuck his head out the window.  
  
()  
  
Starfire was waiting outside by the car, when she felt something land on her head.  
  
"Something is on my head!" she screamed. Cyborg and Raven looked at her, and then shuddered in disgust.  
  
"Star, don't panic, but," Cyborg said, as calmly as he could. "YOU'VE GOT UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD!!!!!" He yelled. Starfire's scream echoed around the city.  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" Starfire yelled. Raven grimaced as she lifted the underwear with her black aura. Starfire just barely stopped herself from fainting.  
  
"Quick, Cyborg! Get a Ziploc bag!" yelled Raven, who was still holding the underwear telekinetically in the air. Starfire looked up as Cyborg got the bag, and tongs, and used the tongs to take the underwear from Raven. He then deposit them into the bag. Starfire sank to the ground, and looked up. When she did, the first thing she saw was Robin, looking down at her from the upstairs window. She clenched her teeth, balled her fists, and steam rose from under her red hair. Her eyes glowed green, and she rose into the air so as to yell in Robin's face.  
  
"ROBIN!" she yelled at him. "YOU ARE A ZORNGKLONGTHIGHYDE! I HATE YOU!" Robin turned to glare at Beast Boy, only to find that he was gone. Robin shook off his anger, and went downstairs, stopping to do Beast Boy's job for him. Starfire sank to the ground again, and waited by the car, trembling in rage and hate.  
  
()  
  
All the Titans met by the T-car. Cyborg took the driver's seat, Robin the passenger side. Raven and Starfire got into the back. But there were no other seats for Beast Boy.  
  
Robin sighed. "Someone will have to double buckle."  
  
"Raven," whispered Starfire. "What is this 'double buckling'? Do we have two buckles? And if so, why must one of us have two buckles when Beast Boy does not even have one?" But she didn't whisper softly enough, because Robin answered her.  
  
"Two people share one buckle when there aren't enough seats in a car, and that's called double buckling." He said.  
  
In that case, I wish to double buckle with Beast Boy, because he DOESN'T THROW HIS UNDERWEAR AT ME!!!!!" Starfire yelled at Robin.  
  
"I didn't throw my underwear at you." Robin tried to stay calm.  
  
"Yes you did! You are nothing but a ZORNGKLONGTHIGHYDE!"  
  
"That's okay, Star. I'll just ride in the trunk." Beast Boy said, as he morphed into a cat, and gave Starfire 'The Face' before hopping into the trunk, with all the luggage. Starfire glared at the back of Robin's chair.  
  
"Everyone got a seat? Okay, then! We're off!" said Cyborg as he started the car. He pulled out of the driveway, and onto the highway.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"Friends, I wish to embrace you with another Tamerainian folk song." Everyone groaned as Starfire drew a deep breath. Then they covered their ears as a most horrible song extruded (came out of) her mouth. It was muffled slightly as Raven encased her head with her black aura.  
  
"No, really, that's okay. No more singing." said Raven. This got sighs of relief from Cyborg and Robin.  
  
"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What say we stop for pizza?" Everyone agreed. "Hey, Beast Boy! We're gonna stop for pizza!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy's muffled consent could be heard from the trunk.  
  
Cyborg pulled into the nearest pizza place, which happened to be within sight, which is why he got the idea to stop for pizza in the first place. "Okay, someone let Beast Boy out, and we'll go eat." said Cyborg. Starfire ran to open the trunk, while Raven, Robin, and Cyborg got out of the car.  
  
Beast Boy, of course, ordered a tofu pizza. Starfire ordered a mint frosting pizza. Cyborg had double pepperoni, Robin had cheese, and Raven ordered a black olive pizza.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, the Titans clambered back into the T- car, and they started driving towards the camp ground. Starfire sang, and called Robin names the whole time, making everyone miserable.  
  
Author's Notes: OK, peoples. That's the second chapter. Did you like it? Review and tell me so! Please review!!!! I hope you like the new and inproved Chapter 2! Oh, and my computer is acting weird agian, so some of the paragraphs aren't indented.


	3. Raven's plan part 1

K, I'm working on another story, too. For those of you that like this one. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg would all die in freak paper-cut accidents. And there would be more girl titans.And now, the story.  
  
A Matter of Trust: Chapter 3 The Campground  
  
It took 2 hours to get from the Titans Tower, not including the time it took to stop for pizza. As soon as they were all out of the car, Robin started being bossy. He gave everyone a job.  
  
"Cyborg, you get everyone's trunks. Beast Boy, you set up the Boy's Tent. Raven, help Beast Boy. Starfire, you help me set up the Girl's Tent. Titans, go!" Everyone set about to do their job, Starfire very reluctantly. Robin had purposely given Starfire that job, so that he could get her to see the truth (the truth being that he hadn't thrown his underwear at her). As they started setting up the tent, Robin started talking.  
  
"Starfire... I didn't throw my underwear at you. "Starfire remained silent, and kept working. "Starfire, you have to believe me! Ask Beast Boy! He'll tell you what happened."  
  
Starfire whipped around to face him, obviously furious. "Oh, so it is not my choice?! I must forgive you?!" She practically yelled in his face.  
  
"Star..." pleaded Robin.  
  
"That is Starfire To you, you Zorngklongthighyde."  
  
"Starfire, then. You don't have to forgive me. But I think that you should, considering that I didn't do anything."  
  
"I do not wish to speak to you anymore. Let us finish the setting up of the tent so that I may slap you." Robin gulped, and they finished setting up the tent in silence. Then Starfire proceeded to slap Robin continually across the face. For some reason, Robin made no attempt to get away.  
  
Cyborg came up and sweat-dropped as he watched as Robin got the beating of his life. Then he cleared his throat, "Uh... oh good... you're done setting up the tent. Uh... Star... why don't you take these suitcases inside?" Starfire stopped slapping Robin, and took her suitcase, along with Raven's inside the tent. Robin fell to the ground with his eyes all swirly-like.  
  
"Wow... she sure packs a wholop." He said faintly. Cyborg face-faulted. Raven walked up behind them. Beast Boy was following her.  
  
"We're done." Said Raven, in her monotone voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meditate." She disappeared inside the girl's tent, and could be heard meditating. Beast Boy looked at Robin.  
  
"So... uh... How'd it go?" He asked. Robin shook his head, and his eyes returned to their normal state. (A/N How can someone who wears a mask get swirly-eyed in the first place? Oh, well) He glared at Beast Boy. Cyborg saw danger signs, and backed away, slowly.  
  
Robin sighed. "She's still mad at me. Hmm... I wonder who she should be mad at?" He added, sarcastically.  
  
"Dude, I was telling the truth. If you don't believe me, that's your problem, not mine."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's great! Just great! Thanks for being a great friend, Beast Boy. I really appreciate it." Robin said, still being sarcastic.  
  
"Sorry, Dude. Really." Said Beast Boy, without even the tiniest hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Tell that to Starfire." said Robin, not even noticing that Beast Boy had just admitted his crime. He stormed off to the boy's tent, not having been so angry since his last encounter with Slade.  
  
Raven had been listening to the conversation going on in front of the tent. Starfire had been crying when raven had come in, and since then, had cried herself to sleep. Raven decided that it was time to stop all the quarrelling. They were the Teen Titans! They were supposed to be fighting villains, not themselves! And besides, all the yelling was keeping her from concentrating on her meditation.  
  
Raven exited the tent, and walked up to Cyborg, since they seemed to be the only ones who weren't mad at anyone.  
  
"Hey, Raven. So, you got a plan to stop this fighting?" Raven was surprised, but didn't show it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Spill." Raven told her plan to Cyborg.  
  
"Okay, so basically, you want me to talk to Robin, and you'll talk to Star, and we try to figure out the problem. Am I right, Rae?"  
  
"Exactly right. Then, once that is accomplished, I'll let you in on stage two."  
  
"Cool. So, I'm gonna get on it. Meet'cha back here as soon as I find out anything." Cyborg turned away, and Raven flew back to the girl's tent, where she found that Starfire was awake.  
  
"Hello, Raven," Starfire said, doing her best to fake a cheery voice.  
  
"Hi, Starfire. Not to pry, but what's going on between you and Robin?" Raven was surprised to hear herself start the conversation.  
  
"That Zorngklongthighyde has lied to me, embarrassed me, and has blamed it on Beast Boy, who hasn't done anything."  
  
"How do you know that Robin is lying?"  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe your feelings were wrong?"  
  
"Why are you interrogating me like I am a criminal? If this is about getting me to forgive Robin, then I do not wish to talk to you."  
  
Raven sighed, and rubbed her temples, while very softly chanting "Azrath, metrion, zinthos." She didn't want to, but to get anything out of Starfire, she would have to read her mind.  
  
'How do I know that Robin is lying? What if my feelings are wrong? What if Beast Boy did do it? Well, I do forgive Robin, but I will never tell him that.' Other thoughts like these buzzed around in Starfire's mind. Raven broke her concentration, and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Hey, Robin." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How ya doing?"  
  
"Fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"'Cause you don't look fine. And you don't act fine."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Um... to practice my psychology skills?"  
  
"Look- ask me whatever you want. Even ask how I feel. I don't care at the moment."  
  
'Whoa. And I thought Raven had the easy job' thought Cyborg. 'At least Robin is willing to talk.' "Okay, What's going on between you and Starfire?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Beast boy threw my underwear out the window, but he says he didn't, and Starfire thinks I threw my underwear at her, so now she's mad at me." Said Robin. Cyborg was amazed at how easy that had been.  
  
"Since when do you care what Starfire thinks?"  
  
"Since when haven't I? I like Starfire. She's one of my best friends."  
  
"Do you like her, or do you like her?" Cyborg teased.  
  
Robin blushed, slightly. "Um... let's not get into that."  
  
"I was just teasing, man. Wait- do you like her?"  
  
Robin blushed a little more, barely enough to be seen, by even the sharpest eye. "Maybe"  
  
"Oooo, you got a crush! I am so telling her!"  
  
"I do NOT have a crush on Starfire!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Teasing again"  
  
"Drop it. We need to get to Slade's hideout."  
  
"Okay, so where is this hideout? And where's the little green dude?"  
  
"I don't care where Beast Boy is, and I'm going to show everyone the hideout's location, tonight."  
  
"Right. Well, I gotta run. See ya later." said Cyborg, as he went out of the tent.  
  
Raven had been waiting for about five minutes when Cyborg ran up.  
  
"What did you find out?" said Raven.  
  
"Well, Robin is mad at Beast boy, 'cause he thinks that Beast Boy was the one who landed underwear on Star's head. I think he's also mad at Beast Boy 'cause our dear leader has a crush on a certain someone. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Not as easy to get information from Starfire, judging by what you said. I had to read her mind to get anything. She wants to forgive Robin, already has in her mind, but vows never to forgive him out loud."  
  
"So what'd we find out?"  
  
"Robin likes Starfire, Starfire has forgiven Robin, showing that she might like him, and that both are too proud to admit anything worth knowing."  
  
"Okay, what's stage two?"  
  
"Stage two is simple. We just-"Raven whispered her plan into Cyborg's ear.  
  
"Uh huh, right, okay. Raven, you are a genius!"  
  
Author's Notes: What is Raven's plan? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, won't ya? And how am I supposed to know if you like my story if you don't review?! Get on it! I'm not posting any more until I have 15 reviews! Now review! 


	4. Raven's plan part 2

A/N: here's the next chapter. Thanks to the four people that have reviewed me, and you stink! to everyone who hasn't. Just kidding. No, I'm not... Don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titans, but Raven's plan is mine! All mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Anyway, if I did own Teen Titans, Slade would kill all the boys in the world, and then die. Except the Titan boys: their fate would be much worse.  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 4 The Campground: part 2  
  
"Uh huh, right, okay. Raven you are a genius!" said Cyborg. "You go talk to Starfire again, and I'll handle Robin." Raven headed back to the girl's tent, only to find that Starfire was crying again. So Raven decided to meditate for a while. When Starfire heard Raven, she tried her best to stifle her sobs.  
  
"Hello Raven," said Starfire between sobs. Raven stopped meditating, and looked at Starfire, smiling inwardly. Perfect. Now all that she had to do was execute her plan.  
  
"You got something on your mind?" Starfire nodded. "You need to meditate more, get things off your mind. If you want, I can show you a quiet, peaceful spot, way back in the woods. It seems the perfect place for someone to meditate." Starfire couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"Oh, Raven! Would you really do that for me?! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Starfire nearly suffocated Raven in a bear hug.  
  
"Yeah...sure...just let... go...can't...breath, Star...fire" gasped Raven. Starfire let go, and apologized many times as Raven took several deep breaths.

Cyborg entered the boy's tent, and was not surprised to see Robin sulking in the corner.  
  
"Yo, Robin! I went explorin' in the woods, found a spot that you might like. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. Name the time."  
  
"Tomorrow morning, right after breakfast."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go fix some hot dogs. If you see the little green elf, tell him that I've got his tofu-dog waiting."  
  
"No, you don't. I hid his whole stash of tofu. So either he eats meat, or nothing at all."  
  
"You are being evil. I gotta go" said Cyborg, backing out of the tent. As soon as Cyborg was out of the tent, though, he saw a green mouse scurry in.  
  
"Alright! Where's my tofu?!" came Beast Boy's voice from inside the tent.  
  
"Back at the tower." Robin was somehow able to sound calm and smug at the same time.  
  
"WHAT?!" Robin laughter, and Beast Boy's moans could be heard. Cyborg decided to start dinner.  
  
After everyone but Beast Boy (who refused to eat real meat) had finished dinner, Robin pulled out two maps. One was of the city, the other of the campgrounds. Robin put them together where the city and campgrounds met, then pointed to a place on the new map.  
  
"Hey! I know that place! That's the old war time museum."said Cyborg.  
  
"Right. And I'm pretty sure that Slade is hiding there. So, we go there tomorrow after lunch, and search it."  
  
The next morning, right after breakfast......  
  
"Starfire, are you sure you want to go?" Starfire nodded vigorously. "All right, follow me." Raven flew into the woods, above the trees towards a river near the middle. Little known by Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were headed to the same spot, except traveling by ground.  
  
"Come on, Robin! Just a little farther!" called Cyborg.  
  
Robin bounded ahead. "I bet that I can beat you there!"  
  
"You don't know the way!" said Cyborg, running to catch up. Robin stopped, and Cyborg took the lead.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Said Robin.  
  
Raven and Starfire got to their destination before Cyborg and Robin, and so Raven decided to let Star meditate.  
  
"I'll let you meditate alone, seeing as meditation is done best when done alone."  
  
Starfire flew down, and sat in mid-air. But before actually meditating, she looked up to Raven and said, "Thank you." Raven sat on the crown of the tree, not bending a leaf, and a shadow of a smile played on her lips.  
  
'Perfect' she thought. 'Now to wait for Cyborg to get here.' Almost as soon as she thought that, Cyborg ran into the small clearing, Robin not far behind. Robin looked around, mystified (he didn't see Starfire at first).  
  
Then Starfire saw them.  
  
"How dare you come to Raven's place of meditation! Especially you, you Zorngklongthighyde!" Robin fled behind a tree, but did not leave. Cyborg, on the other hand, ran away as fast as he could. A shadow appeared above him, and he looked up to see Raven swooping down.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" he said. "Now to let Starfire forgive the- what was the word?"  
  
"Zorngklongthighyde"  
  
"Yeah, that was it."  
  
Starfire showed up, back at camp a few hours later. She was followed, far behind her as he was, by a dazed Robin. His hair looked a bit singed, as if Starfire had thrown a few starbolts at him. But Robin looked happy anyway, as is he had finally gotten a. 'I forgive you' out of her. Things seemed to go back to normal instantly. Then Robin's beeper started beeping the teen Titans theme song, and everyone else started blinking.  
  
Robin took out his beeper, but had only opened it for five seconds before snapping it shut again. "It's Slade. Titans, go!" Everyone ran, looking out for Slade. Starfire saw him, and yelled follow the path he'd taken, even though what led in the opposite direction of the museum. They eventually lost track, and gave up. 

When they were back at camp, and a desperate Beast Boy had nibbled at a real hot dog (then everyone had to watch him barf), they settled down to telling stories around a campfire. No one told ghost stories. Instead, they told stories stories of things that had really happened to them, but everyone thought that Raven _was_ telling ghost stories. They didn't believe her when she told them that what really did happen, so scary was the tale she told.

"Remember when we all thought Robin had joined Slade?" said Cyborg. Everyone nodded. "Really though, he was trying to save us from the…"

A/N: Okay, so that's this chapter. I found out that I like to write cliff hangers! But no ,more death threats, or I'll drop the story all together! I'm not updating till I get 16 reviews. I'm nice on this chapter. I let you have the next update at just 9. Now go REVIEW!!!!!!!! Oh, and I really was kidding.


	5. SPECIAL OUT TAKE Raven's Story

Ok, people! I need more reviews! Oh, and this is slowly going to turn a little mushy, sorry! Only at the end, though, not yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, something too horrible to describe would happen to Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Oh, and Peppermint Dream, if you're reading this, I'm gonna use crow. Those who don't now what I'm talking about, go read the underworld.  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 5 Raven's Story  
  
"Once, when I was very young, Father did something terrible. He killed lot's of people, and he liked it. He liked it. Crow tried to stop him, and Trigon killed Crow, too. My father killed his own son. He nearly killed me. Crow died to save me." Raven turned away. She had loved Crow, and she didn't want to let her friends see her cry. But, trees started to blow up, and they figured it out anyway.  
  
"Raven, friend. You do not have to continue if the tale brings you pain." Raven turned around again, and sat in her spot, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"No, no. I'm okay. So, Trigon called me to his chambers one day, and asked me a question. He said 'Raven, do you like it when I kill people? You should, because I kill people who don't respect us. Who don't respect you. ' I knew it was a lie, and that he just liked killing. He'd killed whole planets, just for the fun of it. I told him 'Father, no. I hate what you're doing. Everyone respects us. You don't need to kill anyone.' Trigon got mad, and tried to smash me to pieces. And he would have, too, if Crow hadn't burst in, and knocked me out of the way, just as Trigon's fist came down to earth. The monster crushed all of Crow's ribs to bits. Just before he died, he told me 'Good-bye, Raven. Please try to be happy.' " Raven paused, and wiped a tear from her eye. Everyone else was crying, too. Silent tears steamed down everyone's faces, making the ground extremely muddy.

"Trigon said 'The stupid boy. He died a useless death.' I got mad, and I yelled at him. 'Stop it!' I yelled at him. 'Stop insulting my brother! He died a death of a true hero! I would have died if he hadn't saved me!' Trigon yelled back that I was supposed to die. He tried to smash me again, but instead of being scared, I was angry. Angry at Crow for dieing. Angry at myself for letting him die. But most of all, angry at my beast of a father, the man who killed my brother. Trigon never stood a chance against Rage. I blasted him so far, that I very highly doubt that he's stopped moving, yet. But even that didn't make me feel better about Crow's death. I didn't sleep at all that night. I never even left my dear brother's corpse. I sat ther and cried the night away, and the next day, along with that night also. I fell asleep, still crying by Crow's body."  
  
Raven finished her sad tale, and didn't even try to stop herself from crying. All the other Titans cried, as well. No one even noticed how many trees were blowing up, but they had more than enough fire wood to last everyone in the city of New York the rest of their lives, provided that they used a whole lot per day. Raven was the first to get a grip, and that was because robin got hit in the head with the trunk of one really big tree.

A/N K, so this chapter wasn't important to the plot, so I still need 16 reviews. ALWAYS WEAR YOUR P.B.B.!!!!!!!!


	6. Hidden Powers

A/N K, so this is getting good. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. I'm working on like, a kagillion other stories, so my updates may come slowly. Oh, and I'm using Rozefire's old divider () instead of 10 s. Oh, and I let you off easy, AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Not even Crow. I borrowed him for that chapter. Thanks to Peppermint Dream.  
  
**_A Matter Of Trust:_ _Chapter 6 _Mind Readings and Hidden Powers**  
  
Raven knew that Robin wouldn't prank Starfire. He wasn't really the type to pull pranks. Beast boy was confident that Robin was the culprit, but then, Beast Boy didn't know everything, and Raven could read minds.  
  
Raven didn't like to read minds, because everyone had a right to privacy. Raven insisted on having her privacy, to meditate, and such, and reading minds was an invasion of privacy. But in this case, Raven needed to know. She never told anyone that she could read minds, because they would be more careful about what they think- which they should be anyway. People could be very cruel without anyone knowing.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples, like she had done when she was reading Starfire's mind. "Azerath, metrion, zinthos," chanted Raven, so softly that you couldn't hear her. She barely moved her lips. "Azerath, metrion, zinthos."  
  
'Whoops. That prank was a total disaster. I didn't mean to throw Robin's underwear out the window. Ok, maybe I did, but I didn't mean to land them on Star's head...' Typical. It had been another of Beast Boy's mindless pranks. He had pulled a mindless prank, without having even the slightest thought of consequences, or of other's feelings.  
  
Now that she had proof that what had been a prank of Beast Boy's, all that Raven needed was a way of revealing the truth, without showing her powers. Raven started to think. She started to think very hard.  
  
"Rae, are you all right?" came Cyborg's voice, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Raven shook her head, and used another power that she would like to remain hidden. She sent one of her thoughts to Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg, I know that Beast Boy was pulling a prank on Robin, and threw robin's underwear his window. Cyborg heard Raven's voice in his head, but never saw her lips move. Raven stared at Cyborg, and Cyborg was over come by a dumbfounded expression. Raven sighed, and rolled her eyes. I can read minds, and send my thoughts to people. It's very convenient for having secret conversations. You're the first person on Earth I've told, so don't you dare tell anyone. Cyborg gulped.  
  
"Robin, when do we start the hunt for Slade's hideout?" asked Starfire, out of the blue.  
  
"After lunch." But none of them knew what would happen when they found him...  
  
A/N Ha ha! A cliffhanger! I know what is going to happen, but you don't. You'll have to grant me five more reviews to find out. Oh, and thank you again to Peppermint Dream, for the use of Crow. And everyone go and check out my new story, Mother Goose the Teen Titans way. i used something of K. A. Applegate's, the way Raven sends her thoughts. if you happen to be reading this, Miss Applegate, I like your books, and I don't own thought speaking. You do. 


	7. Fight and Flight part 1

A/N Thank you to all my loyal reviewers.  
  
Raven A. Star—throughout--- thank you so much for all your reviews!  
  
Kitkat---- I know you! I'm so happy that you're reading my fic! Oh, and thank you for the praise, even though you have to watch the show to fully get it.  
  
Unknown---- how are you going to kill me if you can't find me? And do you realize that if you killed me, I wouldn't be able to write more?  
  
fiddler jones----EEKK! I cannot believe that 2 great authors reviewed little ol' me!! Thank you for your reviews.  
  
The Black Moon----Like I said, this story will get a bit mushy, but the worst of what is a jealous Kitten.  
  
Peppermint Dream---- thank you once again for the use of Crow. Update Fire dancer soon, because that's a good story.  
  
Absolutely Pointless---- Thank you for the nice reviews   
  
() is my new divider, 'cause nothing else I try works.

A Matter Of Trust Chapter 7 Fight and Flight part 1  
  
Robin called a group meeting. Everyone got there, and Robin started his speech.  
  
"All right. We need to get to Slade's hideout-"  
  
Raven interrupted, "If that is Slade's hideout."  
  
Robin continued as if Raven had never spoken, "-and stop Slade before he has a chance to carry out any plans that he has." He was looking at Starfire as he said this, and even through his mask, you could see in his eyes that he was fighting a mental battle. Everyone but Starfire had the sense to slowly back away.  
  
"Starfire... about the other day... when we were in the woods, I didn't get a chance to tell you what really happened." Starfire knew what he was talking about, and you could see that she really didn't want to talk about it. "You may have said that you forgive me, but you don't act like you really have."  
  
"Yes, I supposed you are right..." sighed Starfire.  
  
Raven Thought to Cyborg, This is their chance at the truth!  
  
"...But I want the truth." continued Starfire.  
  
"Have I ever told you a lie?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge..."  
  
"See! You can trust me!"  
  
"Robin, if you didn't do what, who did?"  
  
Robin replied promptly. "Beast Boy."  
  
"Why would he throw your underwear at me?"  
  
"I don't think he did."  
  
"I am very confused. You said that what was Beast Boy, and now you say that it was not Beast Boy. What do you want me to believe?"  
  
"Both. Beast Boy didn't mean to, but it was still his fault. He says that he went into my room to get some underwear because I didn't pack any, and the window was open because he wanted to let a bird in. 'Then,' he says, 'the wind got really strong, and the underwear was blown out the window.'"  
  
"I forgive you, but I don't believe you. You were standing there when I looked up at the window."  
  
"I heard you scream, and went to see what'd happened."  
  
"Beast Boy's explanation is more believable than yours.  
  
Robin was starting to get a bit frustrated. "Starfire, look. It wasn't me, okay? I can't make you believe me, and I don't have any proof that Beast Boy was the culprit. The only thing I know is that I care about you, and I ... I would never do anything to hurt you..."  
  
Robin trailed off in his thoughts, as he heard Raven's voice in his head. Robin, you do have proof. Beast Boy has admitted to me that he was pulling a prank on you. He didn't mean for this to happen.  
  
'Tell that to Starfire,' thought Robin.  
  
Fine! I will! Raven turned her attention to Starfire's mind. Starfire. Believe Robin. What he says is true. Beast Boy has admitted to me that he was pulling a prank. Raven didn't say how Beast Boy had admitted.  
  
"Robin, I do not know what I think."  
  
"Well, I have time to let you make up your mind. May I call you Star, now?"  
  
"You may." Robin looked around, and noticed that everyone else was gone.  
  
"Ok... Star, I'm going for a hike. If you see the others, tell them that I'll be back for lunch." With that, Robin walked into the woods.  
  
Starfire wasn't sure to think. On one hand, she was sure that Robin was lying. On the other hand, Raven's voice had been in her head, telling her that the real culprit was Beast Boy. 'Who is right? Who is lying? I must come up with some kind of test to find out.' Starfire walked over to the girl's tent, but did not go in. The day was nice, almost perfect by Earth standards. The temperature was high, but a breeze floated though the trees, making the temperature perfect. Not too hot, but not too cold.  
  
Starfire unzipped the tent door, and went inside. Raven was meditating, so Starfire was careful not to bother her. Raven knew that Starfire was there, and invited Starfire to join her in meditation. She liked to meditate alone, but Starfire clearly had something on her mind. Starfire eagerly accepted the invite, and the two girls meditated until lunch.

()

After lunch, Robin called another group meeting.  
  
"Alright, all we have to do is get to the museum, and find Slade. Then, we have to find out his plans, and stop him. With any luck, we'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
"Robin, there is no possibility of getting back for dinner if we have to find out, and stop one of Slade's plans. You do realize that, don't you?" said Raven.  
  
"Um... I guess your right." Everyone face faulted, except Starfire, who didn't get it.

()

All the Titans were gathered by the front door of the old war time museum, about five minutes after the group meeting ended. The door was boarded up.  
  
"What is the purpose of a museum teaching of the wars past? Shouldn't they teach of wars to come?" asked a very confused Starfire, who still didn't have a plan to find the culprit.  
  
"No, the purpose of a history museum is to teach people about the past, so they can make the future better," Cyborg answered her.  
  
"Oh, so the purpose of a future museum is to improve the past? Now I understand!"  
  
"Close enough." said Cyborg. Everyone turned their attention to the door.  
  
"Star, would you do the honors?" said Beast Boy.  
  
"Do the honors for what? Is there a ceremony?"  
  
"He means to blast open the door," said Robin. Starfire nodded, and held up one glowing, green hand. Raven grabbed her wrist, just before Starfire fired (A/N that sounded really corny, didn't it?).  
  
"Wait! We don't know what will happen. This door could be booby trapped. The door might really be a bomb, or something. Or it might set off a bomb." Starfire's hand stopped glowing, and she lowered her arm, as Raven let go.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?" said Beast Boy.  
  
"No, but we have to find something." They wandered around the museum until they found a foggy, old window. Raven flew up.  
  
"It's unlocked from the inside." Raven pushed it open, and flew in.  
  
"Cyborg, push me up." said Beast Boy, climbing onto Cyborg's shoulders.  
  
"Urk! What have you been eating? You weigh at least 150 pounds!"  
  
"Tofu. Push me up, you lump of metal!" Cyborg grumbled, and shoved the elf-like person through the window, a lot harder than necessary. Beast Boy fell through the window, but Raven caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
Do you realize that if you hit the ground, a million and one of Slade's henchmen would be swarming around?! She sent, angrily. Beast Boy looked stunned. Raven rolled her eyes, and set Beast Boy on the ground, silently. Remember Aqualad? Beast Boy nodded, not daring to make a sound. Same thing, almost. Raven helped Robin down from the window sill, and then flew back out or the window. She and Starfire lugged Cyborg through, with some difficulty. Raven focused her power, so that everyone could speak to everyone else in their minds.  
  
Don't say anything. Think whatever you want to say.  
  
Alright, I can't see a thing. Who here can see in the dark? thought Cyborg.  
  
I can! I can!  
  
What do you see, Star? this was Robin. Raven looked around.  
  
There's a metal door, over there. Behind a load of huge boxes.  
  
Well, that doesn't make me the least bit suspicious. Raven sounded very sarcastic.  
  
It's locked. thought Robin.  
  
How do you know? this was Beast Boy.  
  
Because at every hideout of every bad guy, the big metal door is always locked. I mean, who would leave their door open so that anyone could just march in?

Starfire would.  
  
Is that bad?  
  
That depends on who marches in.  
  
Let's just go. The door is locked, nothing we can do. thought Robin, after trying the door. Everyone went out the way they came in.  
  
They were outside, and Robin's feet had barely been touching the ground for 5 seconds when his communicator rang. Robin answered it.  
  
Hello? Oh, great. Not you. Anyone but you. Robin thought. Then Raven re-directed her powers, so that they couldn't speak without actually speaking. "Thank you. Let me try again. Hang up, and call back." Robin hung up, and so did (A/N Gasp!) Kitten. But, she called back.  
  
"Hello? Oh, great. Not you. Anyone but you!" Robin came out of his dramatic mode. "Alright, what do you want? The sooner I find out, the sooner I can hang up." Kitten made a smooch-y face.  
  
"Who is it Robin?" said Beast Boy, looking over Robin's shoulder. "Ah! Kitten! No more evil bugs, PLEASE!!!!!" Starfire's eyes glowed red, and she visibly had steam pouring out of her ears.  
  
"You naughty person! You stay away from Robin, or it will be your junior prom all over again!"  
  
Kitten ignored everyone but Robin. "Robie-poo, I don't know how you've put up with her soooo long."  
  
"Don't even go there," Robin warned.  
  
"I already have, Robie-poo. Join us, Robie-poo. Join us and have all you want. Join Slade. Join me."  
  
"Never!" The face on the screen changed, and Slade was staring at Robin with unblinking eyes.  
  
"I advise you to do what she says, Robin. It would be wise."  
  
"I'll never join you!" Shouted Robin triumphantly as he slammed his communicator shut. No such luck Slade called again.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin. Let your friends go. You don't need them. You liked working for me. You know you did. Think about it." Slade disappeared. Robin shoved his communicator into his pocket (A/N does Robin have pockets? If so, he shoved it into his pocket, if not, clipped it onto his utility belt).  
  
"Starfire, blast open the door."  
  
"No! They will kill us! Do not listen to Slade! He is wrong!" Robin didn't care. He marched over to the door, intending to get in any way possible. Suddenly, he was encased by something hard and black.  
  
"Raven! Lemme out!"  
  
"Not a chance. You'll march to your death."  
  
"He can't just act like you guys are fleas on my back! Lemme out so I can kick his butt!"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Hey, dude, did you like working for Slade?" asked Beast boy.  
  
"No! That guy is a lunatic slave driver. If I so much as said a single word to you guys, he pushed that infernal button. I hated when I had to watch you guys suffer." For some reason, he looked at Starfire while he said this.  
  
"He's just trying to make you mad! You go in there, and you've fallen into his trap."  
  
Robin stopped fighting Raven's aura, and allowed himself to be towed away from the door. Raven released her grip on the edge of the woods.

()

They had been walking for a little while when Starfire's shoe came untied.  
  
"My shoe has come to the position of untied. I shall catch up as soon as I have fixed the problem." Starfire knelt down to tie her shoe. Cyborg shrugged, as if to say 'ok', and they kept walking. Starfire heard a twig snap behind her, and a hand clasp over her mouth. Her head suddenly hurt, and that was the last she remembered that day.

()

The Titans, excluding Starfire, were waiting by the car. They'd been waiting for Starfire to get there for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Shouldn't Star be here by now?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Maybe both her shoes were untied." suggested Beast Boy. They waited for about 10 more minutes.  
  
"Shouldn't Star be here by now?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Maybe she forgot how to tie her shoes." suggested Beast Boy. They waited about 10 more minutes.  
  
"Shouldn't Star be here by now?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Maybe she got lost." suggested Beast Boy.  
  
"We better go find her."  
  
"Do we have to? It's so much easier to meditate when it's quiet." said Raven. Robin shot her a death glare, and Raven sighed as she got up.  
  
A/N ok, this chapter was longer than planed, so part 1 and part 2 again. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Oh, and remember not to eat Pudding of Sadness. It's worse than Glork! 


	8. Fight and Flight part2

A/N Hi again. Thank you to my reviewers. I only have one review to answer today:  
  
starfireandrobinforever: Read chapter 5; just wait till I finish. And by the way, you are twisted, ya know?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I bet Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg are happy that I don't. Not to mention The Preppy Queen.  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 8 Fight and flight: part 2  
  
The titans ran back to the place where they had left Starfire, only to find her shoe, still untied and a piece of paper. Robin picked up the paper. It said:  
  
If you want the girl back, Robin, you will join me. If you are wise, you will join me anyway. In other words: join me or say goodbye to the girl.  
  
"Starfire!" yelled Robin. "Where are you?"  
  
"Dude, is this some kind of a trick?" asked Beast Boy, after reading the note. Robin lowered is head, in morbid silence.  
  
"We have to find her," said Raven. "Slade has Starfire. Nothing we can do, unless you count go in there and rescue her." Robin raised his head, and started sprinting towards the museum. Raven grabbed the back of his cape.  
  
"By 'we', I mean Beast Boy, Cyborg and I. If you go in there, Slade will make you his apprentice again." Robin struggled, but gave up. Raven let go, and signaled that Beast boy and Cyborg were to follow her.  
  
"Just bring back Starfire..." whispered Robin. He had never felt so helpless in all his life. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went over to the door. Raven nodded, and Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon to get it open. To there surprise, Kitten walked out. She looked around, and spotted Robin. He tried to get away, but too late.  
  
"Oh, Robie-poo! What took you so long to get here? Gimme a hug!" Kitten squeezed Robin so hard that his head turned blue. He managed to pry himself from her grasp. He backed up.  
  
"Where's Starfire?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet. Two surprises in one day, Slade walked out of the blasted door. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watched in stunned silence, huge sweat drops running down the backs of their heads.  
  
"Robin, I suppose you came for your little girlfriend. She is inside." Said Slade. Robin blushed, ever so slightly.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend. What do you want?"  
  
"You should know by now, Robin. I want you to join me. I want you to be my apprentice."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Face facts, Robin. I've found your weakness. You have no choice." Robin came out of his fighting stance, and stood with his hands by his sides.  
  
"I'll- I'll make you a deal."  
  
()  
  
Cyborg whispered, "Robin's got it bad. He knows that Slade could do anything, and he's offering to make a deal."  
  
"He just needs to learn to put those kinds of feelings behind him. Otherwise, only bad can come of it." Agreed Raven.  
  
"What feelings?" asked a dumbfounded Beast Boy.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? Robin's cared about Star from the first day they met. Best friends? Yeah right." Said Cyborg. The reality of it hit Beast Boy like a 2 ton hammer.  
  
'I messed up really bad.' He thought. 'Starfire is mad at Robin for something he didn't do. Mental note: never mess with Robin and Starfire.'  
  
"We gotta get Starfire outta there." Said Cyborg.  
  
"I have another plan" said Raven.  
  
"Spill" said Cyborg.  
  
"Another plan?" said Beast Boy, still in the dark of Raven's first plan.  
  
"Don't ask. Okay, so one of us breaks in there as a distraction, and the other two go in this door, and try to find Starfire. If they get Robin, we have to find him, too." Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed.  
  
"I'll be distraction!" said Beast Boy. 'It'll be the least I can do, after what I did before.'  
  
()  
  
"So tell me, Robin. What deal did you want to make me? Don't tell me yet. Come into the shade." Slade stepped into the dark museum, and Robin followed. Beast Boy followed too, in the form of a bug.  
  
"Ok, Slade. The deal is-"  
  
"None existent!" yelled beast Boy as he jumped out of his hiding place.  
  
"Oh, I doubt that." Slade snapped his fingers, and the big door at the other end of the room opened, revealing Slade's minions. "After them!" yelled Slade. Robin and Beast Boy fought Slade's minions, and no one seemed to notice when Raven and Cyborg slipped through the door. Inside, two more robots served as guards. They attacked, and Cyborg destroyed them with one blast of his Plasma Gun. As they looked around, there was no sign of Starfire, but on the other end of the room was a conveyer belt with several half assembled robots.  
  
"So this is where Slade makes all his robots..." said Cyborg. Raven gulped.  
  
"So, are we going to destroy this factory or what?" asked Raven. As soon as these words were spoken, an alarm went off, blinking red. The door was closed in an air lock in 5 seconds flat.  
  
"Get behind a crate." said Raven. They hid, waiting for something to happen. Something did, and that was that about 10 more robots 'woke up' and started to patrol the room.  
  
"Azrath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven sent crates at some of them, destroying them. Cyborg took the rest with his Plasma Gun. The door opened again, just long enough for Slade to slip through. Raven surrounded him with her black aura and, try as he might, he couldn't get away. The door opened, yet again, and Robin and Beast Boy came through. The door was probably motion sensitive, once unlocked. Raven released Slade, so that Robin could take him.  
  
Robin pounced, and he and Slade fell into one of their trademark fights. Punching, kicking, bo-staffs flying, not to mention the verbal fight. Beast Boy turned into an elephant, and stomped every robot in sight. Slade eluded Robin long enough to run to the wall and push a red button.  
  
"See you later Robin. That is, if there is a later for you."  
  
"Self-destruct in 60 seconds. Please clear the area." Said a computerized voice.  
  
A/N another cliffy? Review to find out what happens. 30 reviews to go on. 


	9. Fight and Flight part 3

A/N I have some reviews, so here you go!  
  
Raven A. Star-- Have you ever seen the episode, Fear Itself? Raven doesn't do fear. But your review was funny anyway.  
  
NNY273000 suggested that I use more Tamerainain words, so Starfire is going to be a little harder to understand now. But Starfire doesn't talk in this chapter, so that starts next time.  
  
_**A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 9: Fight and Flight, part 3**  
_  
"Self-destruct in 60 seconds. Please clear the area."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Cyborg.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Beast Boy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Robin.  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Raven. "I need to think." Everyone shut their mouths. Raven started rubbing her temples.  
  
"Since Robin is scared out of his wits, I'll have to get us out of here. Cyborg, see if you can hack into the computer. Beast Boy, and Robin, you try to open the door." Everyone went to do their assigned job.  
  
The door was locked tight, and the computer was un-hackable. Everyone but Raven started to panic again.  
  
"BE QUIET! I need to think." Raven thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Self-destruct in 45 seconds." said the computerized voice.  
  
"Cyborg, blast a hole in the wall, by any means necessary." Cyborg calmed down enough to turn his arm into a Plasma gun, again, and blast a hole in the brick wall.  
  
"10... 9...8...7...6..."  
  
"Everyone out!" Everyone ran out of the hole.  
  
"3...2...1" Slade's hideout blew up in a tremendous explosion, rocking the ground. Fortunately, all of the titans – minus Starfire, who wasn't in there in the first place – were out safely. Pieces of the building flew every where.  
  
"Everyone get behind me, quick!" yelled Raven. She put a shield of black aura, and everyone watched in amazement as pieces of drywall rained down from the sky. Raven lowered her energy, and Robin was the first to speak.  
  
"Ok, now that that's over, I _really_ hope Starfire wasn't in there." said Robin, with dismay on his face. No doubt, he was thinking of what would've happened if Starfire was in there after all.  
  
"I'm sure she's all right," Beast Boy reassured his friend, while trying to shake off his own fears.  
  
"Well, if she wasn't in there, we'll still have to find her." Cyborg pointed out. Robin looked up at the sky. It seemed unusually blue.  
  
"I'm really sorry, you guys, and girl. I wasn't thinking. None of us were." Raven pointedly cleared her throat. "Well, almost none of us. Slade found another weakness of mine. Really, a weakness of all of us. Our friendship is that weakness. It was a strength before, but Slade found a way to use it against us."  
  
"Is it too late to start thinking now?" Cyborg said as he punched in Starfire's ID code. A little red dot appeared on the screen of his scanner. "I hope not, because Star is a little north of here."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Titans, go!" yelled Robin. They all ran (or flew) to the spot where Cyborg said Starfire was. Robin ran faster than anyone else. When they got there, all to be seen, other than trees, was a metal box. It probably held a computer or something. They split up, and started searching.  
  
"mysbkiyks!" came a voice from inside of the box.  
  
"What- Who said that?" said Robin. He walked over to the box, and saw a purple glove. He picked it up, and looked at the metal box. Suddenly, he found himself trying to pry the box open.  
  
"Starfire! Are you in there?" yelled Robin.  
  
"msibis!" came the voice again.  
  
()  
  
About two hours later, Robin started using his bo-staff. The box still wouldn't give. Robin just wasn't strong enough. Cyborg came out of the woods.  
  
"Cyborg! Help me get this stupid box open!" Cyborg ran over, and they still couldn't get the box open. Raven walked out of the woods, followed by Beast Boy.  
  
"We didn't find her," reported Raven.  
  
"Dudes, what are you doing?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Trying to get the box open! We think that someone is in it!" said Robin. Raven stepped forwards.  
  
"Move."  
  
"Why? Are you gonna blast this box open?" laughed Cyborg, but he and Robin still stepped out of the way. Raven gave him a look that said all to clearly, 'duh.'  
  
"Actually, that was the idea. Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" the box flew apart, and Starfire tumbled out. She was unconscious, and her face was deadly pale. Robin immediately checked her pulse.  
  
"Is she--?" asked Beast Boy, before Cyborg prevented him from talking by clamping his lips together. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Robin's answer. The answer that might confirm their worst nightmares.  
  
"She's..."  
  
Ok, that's Chapter 9. they found Starfire, and now, CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Ha-ha! Cliffys are my best friends. Ok, now for the quote of the Chapter, "I've been thinking... I just though, maybe I don't need to put a limit on the number of reviews to post my next chapter. It's waay too demanding, don't you think? I just figured out that I want reviews that come from the heart, and if I get a review, it means I'm doing a real good job. So from now on, you can give me reviews at free will." ---- A.N.D. ok, see you when the next chapter is ready! It won't take more than two weeks. REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!! Oh,and next chapter will be a different name, not Fight and Flight. next chapter is when the mushy-ness starts. 


	10. A Recovery

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Hey, I already came up with the ending, and it rocks! But, you will just have to wait to find out what rocks so much about it.  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 10 A Recovery  
  
"She's alive!" said Robin. All the other Titans cheered. (A/N does Raven cheer? You decide.) But the cheering soon died down, as everyone realized that even though she was alive, Starfire was still in grave danger.  
  
"Beast Boy, Cyborg, go get some water, and the first aid kit. There are both back at camp." said Raven Beast Boy turned into a horse, and Cyborg hopped on his back. They cantered off to camp.  
  
"Raven, she's in shock. Is there anything you can do to help her?" Even with a mask on, you could tell that Robin was pleading Raven to help.  
  
"I'll try, but I don't know what'll happen. I mean, she was in a heat inducing box through the hottest part of the day." Raven walked over, and knelt beside Starfire's unconscious form. The mood became still, as if the air itself was hoping for a miracle.  
  
"Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azrath, Metrion Zinthos." Starfire began to visibly heal. Raven stopped chanting. "Robin, you do realize that you are still holding her hand?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her hand. You're still holding her hand." Robin put down Starfire's hand.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Right." Starfire opened her eyes, and looked around.  
  
"Zinblorg! Where am I?" asked Starfire, as she tried to sit up. Her arms wouldn't hold her weight, and she lay back down.  
  
"Um... at the campsite. What does zinblorg mean?" asked Robin.  
  
"Zinblorg simply means zinblorg." Starfire gave Robin a puzzled look.

"What does zinblorg mean, in English?"

"How should I know?"  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Raven.  
  
"I can try," replied Starfire. She stood up, and walked a few feet before her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Nope," said Robin.  
  
"Can you fly?" asked Raven. Starfire stood again, and tried to fly. She levitated off the ground, a few inches, then fell again.  
  
"Not even a gimbass." said Starfire, disappointed.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long," said Raven. "I better go find out." Raven turned, and walked into the woods. Starfire tried to walk a few more times, but each time she failed. Robin finally gave up. He picked her up, and walked towards the campsite.  
  
"Robin, why are you carrying me?"  
  
"Well, you can't walk, and you can't fly, so how else are you going to get to camp?"  
  
"I suppose that you are correct." Robin walked on, until the car was in sight. Then he set Starfire down.  
  
"Am I to heavy for you?"  
  
"No, but I can see the car, and if the others saw me carrying you, they might think...well..." Robin couldn't think of a way to explain, so he said, "Do you think you can walk from here?" Starfire nodded, and set off on wobbly legs. She fell a few times, but Robin caught her, and helped her on.  
  
"Starfire! You're Ok!" yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven nodded with approval, with a shadow of a smile. After Starfire had some water, Cyborg asked if anyone wanted to take the T-car for a joy ride. Everyone agreed, and Cyborg climbed in the driver's seat. Starfire got in her seat, and Beast Boy hopped in the trunk.  
  
"Raven, you take passenger." said Robin, and he climbed in the back. Raven looked smug, and without words, she said 'Just friends, eh?'  
  
A/N ok, so that was a cliffhanger, not such a bad one, though. (review, please.) I got that trick from A.N.D. They say that the reader always reads the parentheses. Ok, that concludes this chapter, and (review). Oh, and this chapter was corny, and mushy and would never happen in a zillion years.


	11. Where's Starfire?

A/N Here it is; the long awaited chapter 11! Sorry that I didn't update sooner.  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 11 Where's Starfire?  
  
Raven shot Robin a look that said all too clearly 'just friends, eh?' the she smirked, and got in the passenger seat. Robin shot her a death glare, and climbed in next to Starfire.  
  
()  
  
When they returned from the joyride, Robin looked over at Starfire, to find her eyes closed. His face fell, and color was not present.  
  
'Oh, no.... Please, no!' thought Robin. But he felt her pulse and let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. She was alive, but sleeping. The day must have worn her out. It was late, and Robin stifled a yawn as he carried Starfire to her tent. He nudged the door with his foot.  
  
"Raven? Raven, let me in. Starfire feel asleep." Raven opened the tent.  
  
"That's her side of the tent," said Raven, as she pointed to a lively area complete with fake flowers, a boom box covered in stickers, a pink pillow and sleeping bag, and in the corner, a small, pink book with a slightly darker pink print on the cover that said MY DAIRY.  
  
'Hmm... I didn't know that Starfire kept a diary. I wonder what she wrote' thought the Boy Wonder. As he was thinking, Starfire opened her eyes.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Put me down. I'm tired." Robin set her on the floor of the tent, and crossed the tent in a few shaky steps. She laid down on the outside of her sleeping bag, her feet on the pillow, and fell asleep, right after muttering, "Goodnight Robin."  
  
"G'night." Before Robin knew what he was doing, he picked up Star's diary, and hid it behind his back as he walked out of the tent. Then he ran to his tent as fast as he could. 'My conscience is probably going to kill me' was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
()  
  
Robin woke up at 3:00 AM, to find that his conscience was telling him to put Starfire's diary back where he found it. So he climbed out of his sleeping bag and walked sleepily to the girls' tent with the diary in hand, unopened.  
  
Robin opened the tent as quietly as he could. He crept in, careful not to disturb anyone or anything. The anyone being Raven.  
  
'Raven would kill me if she knew I was in her tent before she was awake' he thought. He put Starfire's diary exactly in the same place as he found it, the looked around, to make sure no one was awake. Starfire's flowers and boom box were in the same place, as well as her pillow and sleeping bag. The only problem was that Starfire wasn't in her sleeping bag. Or on her sleeping bag. Or in the tent at all.  
  
A/N I will update as soon as I can. Maybe even tomorrow, but in the meantime, please review. Jet skis are fun. Sorry that it's so short!


	12. Big Trouble

Disclaimer: wish I did, but sadly, I don't own Teen Titans. So stop asking!  
  
I have a new divider! --  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 12 Big Trouble  
  
'Raven would kill me if she knew I was in her tent before she was awake' he thought. He put Starfire's diary exactly in the same place as he found it, the looked around, to make sure no one was awake. Starfire's flowers and boom box were in the same place, as well as her pillow and sleeping bag. The only problem was that Starfire wasn't in her sleeping bag. Or on her sleeping bag. Or in the tent at all.  
  
Robin nudged the sleeping bag, just to make sure that Starfire really was gone. Nope. Not there. Robin thoughts were racing. 'Where is she? Why did she leave without telling us? I really, really hope that Raven knows where she is.' Raven began to stir in her sleep. Robin froze.  
  
'Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up.' He thought.  
  
"Starfire, go to bed! The sun hasn't even risen yet!" moaned Raven. She didn't open her eyes, luckily. Then she yawned. "Go to sleep." Robin stayed still as a statue.  
  
"I told you to go to bed. You'll get sick if you stay out of your sleeping bag," Raven moaned again. But she still didn't open her eyes. "And I can hear whether or not you get in bed, so you better." Robin groaned internally.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought as he walked over and climbed in Starfire's sleeping bag. 'I can just hope Star doesn't come back.' Robin lay there until he was sure that Raven was sleeping peacefully. He climbed out of the frilly, pink sleeping bag, and being as silent as possible (humanly or otherwise) crept out of the tent, into the dark night.

--

Starfire woke up in the middle of the night, wanting to write about the day in her diary. She reached behind her, but her hand didn't find anything. She panicked, slightly. Some things in that diary were only meant for her eyes. All her secrets, for example. She had to find that diary.  
  
Starfire got out of her sleeping bag, and out of the tent. She paced in front of the tent, hitting her head, trying to concentrate. She was still thinking when she heard a twig snap in the woods behind her.  
  
"Hello? Who is there?" called Starfire, whipping around to face the sound. There was no reply.  
  
"Who are you? What do you desire?" Still, only silence answered.  
  
"Please stop. You are not welcome to come any farther!" Starfire was starting to panic. But this time, she got an answer.  
  
"Meow," said a cute little green kitten as it stepped out of the forest. All panic was forgotten.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Starfire giggled. The cat purred, and turned around, walking slowly back into the depths of the woods. Starfire giggled again, and decided to follow. And follow she did.  
  
A few times, Starfire thought that she lost the kitten, but she followed the sound of cracking twigs, and found the cat waiting for her. She followed it into a clearing, where it stopped, and let Starfire pet it.  
  
Starfire noted some words on its collar, and read them. The collar said:  
  
Slade Enterprises, #19503 Project Girlfriend.  
  
"What is this?" Starfire pondered aloud. "Slade Enterprises? Project Girlfriend?" A twig cracked, and Starfire found herself facing Slade himself.  
  
"Yes. Project Girlfriend."  
  
"What do you want?" the Tamerainan's voice carried challenge in its tone. Slade laughed. Starfire narrowed her eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Why, I want Robin to be my apprentice. Surely you would have realized by now. Ask anything you want. I will answer."  
  
"What is project Girlfriend?"  
  
"You are." Starfire stood.  
  
"Robin would never join you." Her voice was dangerously quiet, as if daring Slade to do his worst. She prepared a Starbolt.  
  
"Not willingly. He has to be trapped into it. And you will help me."  
  
"Never!" she yelled as she threw the Starbolt she was holding. Slade dodged easily. He snapped his fingers, and the kitten leaped up, claws bared, and scratched Starfire on the arm. Starfire cried out in pain, and sank to her knees. Her arm was burning, and it had turned blue.  
  
"Wh-What is this?" she demanded.  
  
"Poison," Slade answered lazily. "In a few seconds, your memory will vanish. It was Kitten's idea. Our new plan to get Robin to join me. You must remind me to thank her; it really was a brilliant idea. Oh, yes," he added. "You won't remember." He laughed evilly, and walked into the darkness, the green kitten at his heels. Starfire gasped again, and fainted.  
  
A/N this is an interesting twist, no? And it's the whole plot, too. When will she be discovered? Only an update will tell, and for that, I need reviews. This is not the end! There is a lot more to the story! Including a great ending! 


	13. Crazy!

Here ya go! Revenge is sweet, according to LostRaven, a close friend of mine. Ask her what she means, I have no clue. Ok, my new divider is ----.  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 13 Crazy?  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought as he walked over and climbed in Starfire's sleeping bag. 'I can just hope Star doesn't come back.' Robin lay there until he was sure that Raven was sleeping peacefully. He climbed out of the frilly, pink sleeping bag, and being as silent as possible (humanly or otherwise) crept out of the tent, into the dark night.  
  
'Good thing I wasn't caught. How would I explain? Oh, I stole Star's diary, and I wanted to return it. Yeah, like anyone would believe that.' Robin was chastising himself so much, that it took a minute before he remembered that Starfire was missing.

----

The sun was starting to rise. Robin found his way to the picnic table, sat down, and started beating his head on the hard wood surface.  
  
'I'm not very lucky where Starfire is concerned. First, the whole ordeal with the underwear, then all the fighting, _then_ that big metal box, and now this! Gone! There one minute, gone the next! What am I going to do?' Robin groaned as he thought those last words.  
  
Robin stopped beating himself; his head hurt anyway. He sat there thinking about Starfire. Not about finding her, but about her herself. Not a very smart thing to do. It wasn't until Raven came out of the tent did the realization of Starfire really being gone hit him. Like a rock.  
  
"Starfire's gone," she informed him. Or, she thought she informed him. Robin looked at her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you know already?" Robin's face paled slightly.  
  
"I didn't. Me and my stupid reflex replies," lied Robin, trying to cover his mistake. Raven quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Okay..." Raven drew the word out. 'I bet he knows something. I'll read his mind later.' Robin's eyes shone with worry.  
  
"What are we going to do? How do we find her?" he asked.  
  
"First, we wake up Cyborg and Beast Boy. Then, you, Cyborg, and Beast Boy WILL NOT PANIC! After that, we all use our brains." Said Raven. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to meditate." She turned around, and walked back to her tent. Robin got up and decided to wake up the others.  
  
Raven noticed that Starfire's side of the tent was a little messier than usual, but thought nothing of it (luckily for Robin). She meditated for a few minutes, then decided now was as good a time as ever for reading Robin's mind.  
  
'Probably shouldn't have stolen Star's diary. Probably should've stayed out of her business.' Thoughts like these flitted through Robin's mind, and Raven decided that was all she needed to hear. She broke her concentration, and walked out of the tent.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were grumpy at being awoken at 5 o'clock in the morning. Robin was in a bad mood too, probably because of Starfire being missing. They were all fighting with each other. Raven decided to do something; after all, she was the only sane person around at the moment.  
  
"Stop fighting and sit down! Now!" she yelled. Everyone sat at the picnic table.  
  
"Ok. We've all woken up so early because of a problem. Starfire's missing again," Raven explained. Cyborg and Beast Boy gawked. Robin looked at his feet. Then he decided to say something.  
  
"Cyborg, can you get a fix on her location?" Cyborg typed something on his scanner.  
  
"She's about a mile west of here," he answered after a moment. He checked again. The signal disappeared, but came back. "I'm not sure what's going on, but the general direction is that way." He pointed towards the west side of the campsite.  
  
Authors' notes  
  
Elizabeth: Ha! Another cliffhanger! Sometimes I kill myself (my brother helps me). I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter! I think I'll torture you for a while... Five days should be enough time, don't you think, tayk?  
  
tayk: Oh, yes! I must remind you to review before the next chapter comes. We haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. Review if you like the story.

Naomi: Hi! I'm the other co-author! We'll update once we get some reviews.


	14. Finding a Star

Elizabeth: Hey, tayk?  
  
tayk: Yes?  
  
Elizabeth: I'm bored. Do you think our fans have waited long enough for an update?  
  
tayk: I think so. Let's find Naomi and tell her.  
  
(Elizabeth and tayk run off, and appear an hour later wandering through the woods. They finally find Naomi)  
  
Elizabeth: Naomi! Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you!  
  
Naomi: You have?  
  
tayk: We have.  
  
Naomi: Ok, what do you want to tell me?  
  
(Elizabeth and tayk look at each other)  
  
tayk: I forget.  
  
Elizabeth: Me too.  
  
Naomi: Ok... Let's go update our story! (Naomi is not a cheesy idiot, unlike some people I know. CoughcoughInuGhostcoughcough)  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 14  
  
"Cyborg, get a fix on her location," said Robin.  
  
"She's a little bit west of here." Cyborg answered. Robin ran into the woods, due east. Raven grabbed his cape again.  
  
"Not so fast. Don't you remember the last time you ran off without us?" said Cyborg.  
  
"Raven! Lemme go!"  
  
"Not a chance." Raven turned him around then let go of the cape. Robin turned around to face the direction he was headed, and ran off again. Raven grabbed the cape, AGAIN. Robin suddenly gained a half crazy, half fierce look.  
  
"Raven, let me go!" Robin tried to pull out of her grasp, but she encased him in her black aura, and he had no hope of getting away.  
  
"If you're going to run off, at least run in the right direction." Raven's voice was normal, with the slightest hint of annoyance.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin demanded. Raven released him from her aura, and he stood facing her, a furious expression on his face. Raven pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"That way would be east." She pointed her thumb over her own shoulder.  
  
"That's west. Get a compass." A compass magically appeared in her hand, and she held it out to Robin. He took it, and then ran west. Raven grabbed his cape, still facing away.  
  
"We gotta find Starfire! Slade kidnapped her! It's always Slade. He's a moron. An idiot." While Robin yelled the first two sentences, his voice sank to a mutter. Then, he yelled again. "We have to find her! Lemme go!" Raven loosened her grip, but did not let go.  
  
"Robin, calm down." said Cyborg.  
  
"No!" Robin made a quick grab at a pocket in his utility belt, and drew out a small knife. He turned to Raven.  
  
"Let me go, and no one gets hurt." Raven tightened her grip, a look of cold defiance on her pale face.  
  
"Take deep breaths. Breath. Don't do anything stupid, and concentrate on the search, not your emotions," Raven advised. Robin relaxed visibly, but didn't let go of the knife.  
  
"Robin, we'll find her. Just put down the knife." said Beast Boy. Robin looked suspicious, but put the knife back in his belt.  
  
"Are you ready to start?" asked Cyborg. Robin nodded.  
  
"Ok, Robin, you go with Cyborg. I'm pretty sure I can take care of Beast Boy," said Raven.  
  
"Take care?! I can take care of myself!" exclaimed Beast Boy.  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Can we just go already? Every second we waste could be a second when she gets hurt or... or killed..." Robin said with a shudder. Cyborg led him into the forest, and Raven did likewise, leading Beast Boy into the woods.  
  
As they walked, Raven looked at him.  
  
"I know what you did." She said quietly.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Beast Boy looked alarmed, as if he really didn't know what he'd done. Raven narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. Back at the tower. Think! Even your tiny brain should remember." Raven's voice carried anger, slight as it was.  
  
"I know you pulled that prank."  
  
"Oh... That." He kept walking, and Raven followed.  
  
"Use your tiny brain once in a while. The arguing has really affected Robin and Starfire in ways we never thought of. I never knew Robin was capable of violence, but he is. That knife back there means he's suffering emotionally. He's too proud to tell Star how he feels, and she doesn't know how to say it." Raven kept walking.  
  
"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry. I'll tell them it was me, I'll tell everyone if you want" He seemed a bit scared, as if he was afraid she would harm him if he didn't apologize.  
  
"That's not all. I would suggest that you don't pull any more mindless pranks."  
  
"Scouts honor," Beast Boy said, holding up the Boy Scouts sign.  
  
"You aren't a scout."  
  
"So?"  
  
()  
  
Robin and Cyborg had probably been walking in silence for about half an hour. The sun was risen all the way, and it was very hot out. Robin (to put it mildly) was not completely sane (is he ever?). In fact, he was only a little bit sane.  
  
"Slade...Must find Slade...Moron, idiot...Snakes frogs toads...Slade...Find and destroy...Starfire...Moron...Find Slade and kill him...Yes kill, make him suffer. Find Starfire and kiss her..."  
  
(AN Elizabeth: Yes, Robin is being a bit gross; but then again, I'm the one who's writing this...(Naomi starts puking in the background) tayk: Okay...Elizabeth um...And now back to the story! )  
Cyborg was a bit amazed. Ok, so completely dumbfounded, but then again, Robin wasn't exactly himself. As Robin mumbled to himself, oblivious to his surroundings, he ran head first into a tree, and was knocked unconscious. Cyborg sighed, relieved to have finally gotten away from Robin's thinking out loud. He picked Robin up, and carried him back to the campground.  
  
()  
  
Raven and Beast Boy had been traveling at a fast pace, and in the last 30 minutes or so, they had covered about 5 miles.

"When do we eat? I'm starving!" exclaimed Beast Boy.  
  
"You aren't starving. And if you were hungry enough, I guess we could always roast a deer over an open fire..." Beast Boy shot her a look of pure venom. Raven returned a mildly amused half-smile. Beast Boy shook his head dismally, and continued searching. Raven looked along the ground, and saw footprints leading to a clearing.

"Beast Boy, let's follow these foot prints. They might lead us to Star."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he yelled. Raven glared at him, and he looked at the ground. They raced along the footprints, and saw, laying in a pile of dead leaves, Starfire! Beast Boy ran over and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was a pulse.

"She's unconscious. And still in shock from that infernal box. We should take her back to camp. First, let's call Cyborg and Robin, tell them that she's ok," said Raven, as she took out her communicator. She called Cyborg.

"Tell Robin that we found his girlfriend, so he can stop being a psycho maniac."

"You mean you found Star?"

"Duh."

"Cool. Well, we're already back at camp. Robin was mumbling, and hit his head on a tree. He was knocked out for a while, but he's back. I can't really decide if that's good or bad. Anyway, we'll have lunch ready when you get back." Cyborg nodded, and hung up. Raven did likewise, and put her communicator back from wherever she pulled it out from.

"Beast Boy, change into a horse so you can carry her back." Beast Boy, obliged, and Raven levitated Starfire onto his back. She rose into the air, but kept her aura around the unconscious alien girl to prevent her from falling. They made their way back to camp.

Author's Notes: Well, that wasn't too bad of a cliffy, was it? We've decided to stop trying for 'Most Cliffhangers in a Row', so be grateful and review! For all those who want Robin to stay insane, include CRAZY in your review. If you don't want him insane, put in SANE. Either way, if you don't review, you don't get to vote.


	15. Child's Mind

Author's Notes: ok, the votes are in, and Robin stays crazy. But to please everyone who said sane (AntimatterManicore), Robin will be sane for a while. Until... for the next few chapter, how about? Ok, here we go. Chapter 15 of A Matter Of Trust. Wow! Are we on chapter 15 already? Sweet!  
  
A Matter Of Trust: Chapter 15 Chlid's Mind  
  
Cyborg hung up on Raven and sighed. He had good news, but Robin was sure to take it badly. He turned to Robin who was muttering darkly.  
  
"Um... Robin?"   
  
"Must kill Slade... must find... Must kill..." Cyborg prepared for the worst.  
  
"Right... well... Beast Boy and Raven found your girlfriend, so you can stop being crazy now." Robin's sulky face brightened.  
  
"Found her? YAY! FOUND HER!!!" Cyborg sighed. Robin's reaction was worse than he'd thought it would be. Especailly when Robin stared chanting, "Found her! Found Her! Found her!" Robin was jumping up and down and clapping his hands while he chanted. He only stopped when he heard a whinny from somewhere in the woods.  
  
"HORSIE!!!" he shouted, as excited as a three year old on his birthday. Robin ran off to find the source. Cyborg groaned. The way Robin was acting, he woulsdn't be surprised if he got stuck babysitting.  
  
'He's reacting worse than I thought.' thought Cyborg. A minute or two passed. Then, all the other Titans came out of the woods. Beast Boy was in horse form, with Starfire strapped to his back by Raven's black aura. Raven herself was floating above them, and Robin was running around all of them, screaming, "HORSIE! HORSIE!" over and over and over.  
  
'Is it just me, or is Robin's voice higher than it should be?' Beast Boy thought to himself.  
  
His voice is higher. answered Raven. Beast Boy started.  
  
'How did you get in my mind?!' he thought.  
  
I've been reading your mind since we found Starfire. You were right. You DON'T use your brain much.  
  
'Well... are you going to read my mind forever?'  
  
"No. Just for about three weeks." Raven answered out loud. Beast Boy stopped in the middle of the campsite, and sank to his horse knees. Raven released Starfire from her hold, and she tumbled off of Beast Boy's back, onto the soft grass. Raven sasnk to the ground, and Robin's mind seemed to convert from 3 year old to normal (well, as normal as it can be. I mean, it is Robin.) He ran over to Satrfire.  
  
"Starfire!" he said in his normal voice. He checked her pulse, and was shocked to feel her skni; it was ice cold. But she had a pulse, a very faint one, but a pulse.  
  
"Starfire? Hellllooooo? Anyone in there?" Robin called. Starfire, as if by magic, began to stir at the sound of her name. Her eyes flickered open, and she looked around. The first thing she saw was Robin. She put on a questioning look at the smile on Robin's face.  
  
"Abensu ockommo utya?" she asked in Tamerainian. (Translation: "Do I know you?") Robin's face fell, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Could you repeat that in English please?"  
  
"Anja?" ("What?")  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Anja?"  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
"Anja?" Robin slapped his forhead. He turned to the other Titans.  
  
"I think we may have a slight problem." Starfire follwed Robin's gaze, and gasped when she saw the other Titans. She looked from Robin to the Titans and back again.  
  
"Choch ubensu utya evtame?!" she exclaimed. ("Who ARE all you people?!")  
  
"What?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Anja?" Raven decided to try repeating some of the words Starfire had said, and hoped that they made sense.  
  
"Um... Utya anja ockommo." she said. ("you what I know") 'I feel supid.' she thought. But, Starfire smiled.  
  
"Oyjento ecete asura iffibensi hux Tamera brzzay?" (You speak the language of Tamera?") Beast Boy popped up over Cyborgs shoulder.  
  
"Dude, What'd she say?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Um... anja?" tried Raven. Starfire smiled again, and repeated what she had said.  
  
"Ok, I'm pretty sure that anja means what." said Cyborg.  
  
"Well... now what do we do? Starfire can't speak English, and we don't even know what language she's speaking." said Robin. Starfire started babbling in the language she had spoken all through this chapter. The Titans continued to discuss what to do. Finally, Starfire stopped babbling and spoke to the Tiatns.  
  
"Koriand'r," she said, pointing to herself. All the Titans looked at her, and she repeated what she'd said.  
  
What?" asked Beast Boy again. Starfire pointed to herself again.  
  
"I am Koriand'r." she said. (A/N That is her real name, right?)  
  
"Did you just say a whole sentance in English?" aske Cyborg.  
  
"Anja?"  
  
"Never mind." said Cyborg, shaking his head. Starfire let the subject drop.  
  
"Starfire..." Robin started. He cut off at the puzzlement on Starfire's face. "I mean... Koriand'r, do you speak English?"  
  
"Yun gar. Kummick ims powd?" ("A Little. How do you know me?") When none of the titans answered (they couldn't understand her) Koriand'r let the subject drop, and fell asleep.

author's notes: do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? I named this chapter Child's Mind because Robin acts like a three year old whenever he isn't in his right mind, in my story at least. I was to lazy to invent a language, so I used a mixture of Ayorthian, Gnomic, Elvish, and something else... oh well. review if you like it.


	16. More Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"Starfire..." Robin started. He cut off at the puzzlement on Starfire's face. "I mean... Koriand'r, do you speak English?"

"Yun gar. Kummick ims powd?" ("A Little. How do you know me?") When none of the titans answered (they couldn't understand her) Koriand'r let the subject drop, and fell asleep.

()

Starfire had been asleep for about twenty minutes when Raven heard a twig snap. She warned the others that it might be Slade, then woke Koriand'r.

Robin chased after Slade with a speed so fast Cyborg and Raven couldn't keep up. Starfire stood outside of the tent, dazed, not understanding what was going on.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah passed Robin and soon caught up with Slade. He pinned Slade to the ground waiting for Robin to arrive. Slade struggled but Beast Boy threatened to turn into a T-rex. Slade laughed evilly, but stopped struggling.

Robin caught up, panting for breath. He soon recovered, as the other titans arrived at the scene. Raven used her powers to tie Slade to a nearby tree. Robin spoke the first thing that came to his mind:

"What did you do to Starfire?" He demanded.

"Why Robin I did not do anything to her," Slade replied, in his annoyingly calm voice.

"You had something to do with her talking in Tamerainian, didn't you!" Robin yelled, building up his anger.

"No that is her language of choice silly boy." Slade informed him. The other titans just stood there, not sure of what they should do.

"I'm asking you one more time: what did you do to her?" Robin asked, really sounding more mad than puzzled.

"As I told you _I_ didn't do anything to her. My 'cat' did." Slade answered.

"Fine! I'll play along, what did your cat do?" Robin said, frustrated at Slade's calm voice.

"It poisoned her, making her forget everything of her life on Earth." Slade was as calm as ever. The titans stood for a moment, not thinking very well.

They though too late. Slade was able to free himself, and call to his robots. They came out of the foliage, and attacked. The robots were easy to get rid of, but Slade got away.

()

After Starfire had fallen asleep again, the other titans decided it was time to talk about what they were gonna do.

"I told you! It' always Slade! We must kill him! Kill Slade must destroy..." Robin started twitching, murmuring to himself his plans for Slade's downfall.

The remaining three titans backed off, to discuss what to do about the insane Robin and the Koriand'r (Starfire?) problem.

"Um y'all what is going on here." Cyborg asked.

"Let's recap: Robin has lost his mind because his dear Starfire has lost her memory. What do normal people do when people go crazy and lose their memory?" Beast Boy stated.

"They go to the doctor's office. Or maybe a therapist would be better?" Raven suggested.

"That's it! Raven you are a genius! (A/N Ain't it the truth!) We bring Robin to a mental therapist and we bring Star to the doctor!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well that may be true, but I think if we solve Starfire's problem, Robin will go back to normal, or as normal as he can get."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Cyborg agreed.

the background Robin was leaning on the picnic table muttering about Slade and Starfire, how he was going to kill Slade and cure Starfire. Had this not been so serious Beast Boy would have been on his knees and laughing his head off by now.

It was decided that they would all get in the car and bring Starfire to a doctor, then after lunch, if Robin was still 'out of it' then they would bring him to a physiatrist. After they had picked up Robin and Star from the doctors they would pack up the camping stuff and go home to Titans Tower.

()

"Umm...Hi. My name is Cyborg, my friend Starfire here needs some mental therapy, we were wondering if you could help her."

"Do she have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

"Uh...no."

"You must have an appointment before you can see our therapist; would you like to set up an appointment?" She informed him.

"What! Super heroes don't need appointments!" he exclaimed.

"Sir everyone has to have appointments. It's office policy. Sorry." Cyborg to set up, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin, who was leading a dazed Starfire, by the arm left they building and got back in the car.

"We have to find someone soon!" Beast Boy said. "She might not remember anything if we don't get her help soon. Robin groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Review.


	17. Therapy

Elizabeth and Naomi (co-authors) wrote this chapter. I shall not be in it, except for that author's note they told me to put in. this is how they wrote it.  
  
AN: Sorry took so long to update, Naomi wanted to write a chapter all by herself and she is really slow really only good at dialogue. So I, Elizabeth (the sane one) had to add description and make sure that nothing contradicted with previous chapters. Of course I did the final edit.  
Disclaimer: I (we) do not own Teen Titans.  
A Matter of Trust Chapter 17?  
Therapy After driving through town for several hours. Starfire had woken up, and now she was speaking in English. It seemed that Slade's virus had a flaw, she can now speak correctly, but had no memory of the titans, nor it seems can she fly or use her other powers.  
Anyway, the titans found the 1204 S. Street the newspapers add that Cyborg bought said that this was the office and home of Dr. E. Who, and that this would be the perfect place for the-- (AN: We interrupt your normal program to bring you a message from the authors: Naomi: Whacked! Tayk: Not whacked just crazy. Elizabeth: I'd say mad. Not angry mind you, but mad in the rather insane meaning.  
Naomi: Your ignorant brains don't see? They where clearly whacked!! Elizabeth: Ahem. You are calling me ignorant? I am by no definition ignorant!  
Tayk: Alright, Alright, and now back to the story…)  
--the perfect place for the somewhat ill-minded (AN: Naomi: And Whacked!!!!) Starfire and Robin… Cyborg and Raven had set up an appointment for three O' clock in the afternoon for Starfire, and Robin would go in right after her. Of course Robin was objecting that there was anything wrong with him and that everything was Slade's fault, such as the traffic jam on the highway and the lack of toppings on the pizza. In the current mood Robin was in Slade could have help plot Adam and Eve's eating of the forbidden fruit.  
Anyway They were at the office of Dr. Gamilt, in the waiting room "Now Starfire--" "Please call me Koriand'r." "Alright miss, err… Koriand'r, how are you feeling?" "Great, but I don't understand why I'm here. I do not understand much of anything." "You are here because your friends say you have a slight memory problem. What really… is your problem?" "Can I have some orange soda? That name seems to ring a bell somewhere." "Ehh… How are you doing?" "I am confused. What is your meaning?" "Oh my." "Something is not right?" "Peachy, just peachy. Oh my, this is worse than I thought…" Said the surprised Mr. Gamilt.  
"I thought the peach was something to eat. Well how are you feeling about that?" Starfire asked, as if she was the doctor and he was the patient. "Excuse me, Ms. Koriand'r?" "You obviously in need of this therapy. Please allow me." "Ehh… Okay." "Now, How may you be feeling?" The girl asked "Well… umm… I've… I really don't feel comfortable telling you about it." "Please tell. Secrets are being safe with me." "Okay, you see… I've been having these dreams…" "Do tell." "I'm sitting here and I hear a scream." "What kind of a scream?" "It's a not quite human scream, but it sounds kinda like a sad growl, it just doesn't make sense." "Uh hmm… Now what is happening next?" "Well, than I see the body of my wife-- she died --But than she does the sad growl and than she is turned into a bloody—Wait why am I telling you this?! It's…" "Oh, well, if you are being not comfortable come back the day after today." "No I don't believe that will be necessary." "Please yourself." "When you leave send in Robin." "Robin? Oh yes that Robin. That is the one who keeps doing the staring at me, yes?" "That's the one."   
"I'm telling you! That guy that she's talking to is Slade in disguise!" Robin exclaimed.  
"Dude, she's fine I know she is…" came Beast Boy's somewhat startled voice from behind the curtain of the office.  
"BB you can come out now." "I'm telling you!" "Robin she'll be out soon then it'll be your turn." How many times do I have to tell you! I don't need therapy! Starfire's the one who- lost her mind," Robin's voice lowered as he said the last few words.  
"Excuse me sir but it's your turn…" Robin practically fainted as these words came out of her mouth…   
"Now Mr. Robin sir, what is being your … I mean, what seems to be your trouble?" "Trouble?! I don't got no trouble! I shouldn't even be here! I'm fine! Cool everything's, cool, just fine!" exclaimed Robin with his bottom lip sticking out. "Uh hmm… Okay what do you know about, how do I pronounce this? Oh yes, Slade." "Yes Slade! Slade deserves to die for all the things he's done! He's almost killed me!" said Robin, kicking into the middle of the air, for no apparent reason. "Slade is your worst adversary right?" Robin didn't answer. By this time, he was up and throwing the lamp at the wall.  
"Aughh! That lamp was from my daughter who lives in Paris! France!" The man's face started turning bright red, but then cooled down again to it's natural color.  
"France? I've never been there, but Beast Boy always talks about how he wanted to go to France and ride on his Mo-Ped, which he doesn't care much about anymore. Now that Terra…can't go with him…" Robin quieted as he finished "Yes France, now back to the subject." A slight smile came on his face as the 'boy wonder' calmed down. He thought to himself: 'this boy really does make you wonder, if he's a super hero, what the world is coming to.' "You got any other questions?" Robin asked.  
"Yes… Now, What do you know about a cat?" "Who cares about Beast Boy and his cat face, he didn't get captured." Robin said indignantly. "No I mean the cat that scratched Starfire." "Beast Boy hurt Star?! I'll kill him!!! Wait, you mean the cat Slade mentioned. The one who poisoned her?" "No. Your friend didn't hurt Miss Koriand'r-- Uh I mean Starfire. And yes I was talking about the cat Slade told you about." "Yeah, Yeah, yeah… Well I don't believe him. He is very tricky and not to be trusted." "Okay. Calm down and listen," Pointing to a pillow the man spoke. "Now pretend that pillow is Starfire." "It's a pillow." "Pretend it is Starfire." "It's a pillow." "You are pretending it's Starfire.  
"I don't pretend. Last time I pretended to be someone else I got in trouble." "You are not pretending you are someone else, you are pretending that the pillow is someone." "Whatever. Ya know what fine, the pillow is Starfire." Robin answered, then turning to the pillow "Hey Star, how are you?" When the pillow didn't answer Robin stuck out his lower lip at Dr. Gamilt: "How come it doesn't talk. Starfire talks, even if in Tamerainian sometimes." "Do you want me to talk for the pillow?" The doctor asked him.  
"Sure." Robin said. The doctor in a high pitched voice picked up where Robin had left off: "Thank you for asking, I'm quite fine. How are you?" "I'm okay."… The conversation went on for quite some time Robin asking or answering questions, and the doctor answering and asking questions, while trying to imitate Starfire's voice. Eventually, Robin gave up and stated to ballroom dance with the pillow. (A/N Tayk: I just had to put that in, I'm sorry)  
Meanwhile in the waiting room Cyborg and Beast Boy were listening with their ears pressed on the door. After Robin had said "Want to go get some pizza?" and the doctor in the high pitched voice answered: "Oh Robin that would be delightful." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg "What is going on in there?!" At that Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.   
Anyway Robin finished his session in a few minutes and the doctor told Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg what they could do:  
"Starfire might regain her memory, at a slow pace. It is possible she will never remember you for what you were, she might never share your memories of past adventures, but to give her a chance, you need to take her back to the place she was at before she lost her memory." "You mean we can go back to titans tower!? Yahoo!" Cyborg exclaimed. The doctor corrected him "I never said that. On the contrary, you all need to go back to the campsite. She'll have the best chance there. As for Robin, you need to help him through this time. The teen-aged years are hard enough without having the weight of the world on your shoulders. Have fun make him laugh. Smile." At this Raven, shuddered.  
They left the office and (after picking up some more pizza) they drove back to the campground. (Sigh…) AN: So that was a pretty long chapter wasn't it. I hope you enjoyed it. By now you should know the drill. Review! 


	18. Dinner

Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry! I had school, and homework, and almost no time at all to write!!!!! And the times I _have _had time, my stupid file kept getting deleted!!!! ARG!!!!!

A Matter Of Trust Chapter 18.

"So here we are, stuck back at this campground, in this state park. Stuck sleeping in tents for who knows how long, with a crazy Robin and a Starfire who has lost her memory. Great," Beast Boy complained, going over the situation once again. He was sitting on the picnic table talking to Raven who was attempting to busy herself preparing the camping stove to make dinner.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't thrown his underwear at the window…" responded Raven. She slapped a mosquito that had landed on her arm. "You might have been at the Tower right now, eating tofu and playing video games."

Beast Boy grumbled, admitting that she was right.

"It's not like I meant to do it…" He glanced at Raven, who was giving him a cold glare. "Ok, ok, so I did mean to… but I didn't mean for _this_ to happen…"

"Even one word can change the course of history. We've all been gifted with special powers, and we have to use them wisely. Thanks to you, Starfire has lost her memory and may never be the same. Not to mention Robin. If he doesn't find his way back to sanity – which will only happen when Starfire gets her memory – then the whole world is in danger."

"Nice speech." Beast Boy went to staring at his feet.

"Thank you," Raven said nonchalantly.

"But still, if any of us went crazy, the _whole_ world wouldn't be in danger. My throwing his underwear out the window will destroy the world…" he defended, not looking up.

"Maybe, but Robin went crazy because Starfire lost her memories. And the damage done to him may never be repaired," Raven responded. Cyborg came up.

"Man, you two could start a debate club!" Then, he left.

The argument went on like this. Robin was in the boys' tent, reading a book about cracking codes. He had been quiet for the past two days, ever since Dr. Who had told them to go back to the campsite until Starfire got her memory back.

Starfire, meanwhile, was sitting alone in the girls' tent, trying to figure out how she'd gotten to Earth, why the boy who was called "Robin" kept looking at her funny, why the shortest teen had green skin, why the other girl always wore dark colors, and why the other one had such strange attire.

Cyborg, after he had popped the debate club comment, had gone to the water spigot with a pot to get water so that the Titans could have Macaroni and Cheese for dinner. He had been thinking all day long about what was happening. Robin had calmed down (a bit) from his state of crazed anger, but Starfire remained confused. Raven and Beast Boy had been snipping at each other for two days, while he played referee. If it wasn't thing, it was another.

'It's a good thing we've all learned to be so tolerant of each other, but I mean, the Tower is huge, now all we have is two little nylon tents and a picnic table. And the T-car. If we don't get out of here soon, Robin isn't going to be the only one going crazy.'

Cyborg sighed and carried the now full pot of water back to the camp fire.

"Water's here and I've got the noodles and cheese." He set down the pot on the table, and picked up the box of Kraft® Macaroni and Cheese. 'Man, I hope I don't go crazy.'

"Don't we all," said Raven. Cyborg jumped.

"Um… Don't we all what?" Raven glared at him.

"Was I talking to you?" she asked coldly.

"Um… I dunno. Were you?"

"No. If you must know, I was telling Beast Boy that we all want tofu," she said.

"You want tofu?! Whoa, Rae, I thought you hated tofu!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"That's because I was being sarcastic," Raven told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh…" Beast Boy's face was blank. Cyborg cleared his throat, and held up the Mac and Cheese. Raven put the pot of water onto the hot camping stove, and snatched the box of Mac and Cheese from Cyborg. When she turned around the Mac and Cheese dropped from her hand, and she immediately sprung into battle mode. For, sitting at the picnic table, was Slade.

A/N Wow, I just went brain dead. Sorry for the cliffy, I really am. But, I guess that's the chapter I have for you. Review if you want, but since it's so crappy, I'll understand if you don't.

Whoot.

Yay-ness.

Happy day.

Alright, nothing more to see.

Bye-bye.

Hey! Why are you still here?


	19. Fighting Ensues

Author's Note: I do not own Teen Titans. I own the kittens, though. ; )

Verde Fuego – Thanks! Yes, it's an odd story. Yes, Robin's supposed to be scary. Star will get her memory back ((eventually…)) and I MIGHT think about making something more happen. No promises.

AntimatterManticore – YAY! I got you to use the caps lock! Go me!

**AMOT: Chapter 19 – Fighting ensues**

"What're you doing here, _Slade_?" Raven growled. Beast Boy and Cyborg whipped around, only to see –with wide-eyed shock- that their arch enemy was sitting calmly at the picnic table, staring into space. Cyborg pushed Beast Boy gently towards the Boys' tent, silently telling him to get Robin. Even if Robin was in his crazy-wacko-insane state, he would still recognize Slade. And want revenge. Beast Boy slunk into the boys tent. Raven's hands glowed black. Her eyes turned from purple to black, streaming energy like flames. Cyborg's right arm whirred slightly as he changed it to a Sonic Cannon.

"I repeat: What're you doing here, Slade?" hissed Raven. Slade, who had been calmly examining his finger nails, finally glanced at her. There was a very tense pause.

"I was in the neighborhood," Slade said, shrugging. His voice was icy, yet relaxed and carefree. "I just thought I'd pop in an' … say hello. But, I know when I'm not welcome."

He stood slowly, taking his time, still continuing his staring contest with Raven. The forest behind him suddenly seethed with life. An army of robots, with a few gigantic animals thrown into the mix, detangled themselves from the trees and stood behind Slade, ready.

Beast Boy dragged Robin out of the Boys' tent, just in time for them to see Slade back into their midst, never ceasing to hold Raven's icy glare. He returned it with one equally as icy.

"Ta ta, Titans. I hope you DON'T make it out alive…" Slade's voice said, floating from the middle of the crowd. Then, he was gone.

The crowd seethed forwards. Each and every robot stopped short, about 15 yards from the Titans' campsite, then spread out to form a circle surrounding it. Apparently, their job was to make sure no Titan escaped. The animals, however, kept coming.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, his face red with fury. He leapt at a giant, green, grizzly bear while drawing his bo staff. Cyborg, charging his sonic cannon, sprinted at a lion of overly large proportions (who happened to be sprinting at him). Beast Boy changed into an elephant at trumpeted at a cougar who was leaping towards him, tossing his head. Raven had started to charge, but paused and looked around.

"Oh, no!" she groaned. A cute, green kitten with overly-large eyes was bounding towards her. It was tiny, and looked quite harmless. Raven gave a bored sigh. She rolled her eyes while trapping it in a black orb. The kitten floated upwards and came to rest just above Raven's head. It meowed loudly. Three more kittens bounded out of the blue and surrounded Raven. With another bored sigh, she trapped them as well.

Four kittens' meows rang out. 12 more kittens bounded up. Raven quirked an eyebrow, waved a hand, and trapped them as well. This was starting to get annoying. Sixteen kittens meowed, and ((A/N: 16 times 3… 48, right? Fear my awesomieness math skills:3)) 48 kittens bounded up. Raven could see where this was going.

The 48 surrounding her were meowing loudly in high-pitched voices. No more kittens bounded up, however, and the already-trapped 16 were silent. So, Raven trapped th 48 as well. All 64 kittens meowed loudly. ((A/N: excuse me while I get a calculator…)) 192 kittens immediately surrounded Raven. She groaned and trapped half of them, as well. The remaining 96 unsheathed long, wicked looking claws and drew closer to Raven, who already had her hands full with 288 floating kittens. Her energy was being sapped.

The boys were faring no better. Beast Boy was cornered against the wall of robots, who still looked bored since Beast Boy had not tried to escape. The cougar was closing in, snarling madly with three-inch-long fangs bared to the fullest. It looked ready to pounce.

With all weapons forgotten, Cyborg was on the ground wrestling with the lion. He had it in a half nelson, making I roar in pain (lions aren't supposed to be in that pose) but he looked weak and his grip was hardly there.

Robin was faring the worst of all. The grizzly bear was holding him in the air with one paw, beating him mercilessly against the trunk of a rather large oak tree. Robin's sleeves had been ripped at the shoulders, and had two black eyes. Actually, one eye was surrounded by a ring of sickly yellow while the other was dark purple. A trickle of red streamed from the corner of his mouth, and his right leg had been twisted at an odd angle.

The Titans were fighting a losing battle. They grew weaker and weaker as kittens slashed at Raven's legs, a cougar tore a Beast Boy's trunk and front legs, the lion was standing on Cyborg's back with a look of vengeance in his eyes, and Robin was smashed again the tree. Starfire had appeared somewhere in the chaos, but was standing to one side, unable to help. She seemed very nervous and kept shifting uncomfortably.

Finally, when the Titans were so weak they could hardly move (Robin had passed out long ago), the animals and robots drew back into the woods. At last, Starfire moved forwards. She tapped Raven on the shoulder, making the Goth groan pitifully. Starfire drew back again, trying to decide what to do.

Cyborg was probably the best off. He would have been completely crushed if he were human, but had managed only to damage his metallic parts. He couldn't stand very well, but you wouldn't be able to stand either if a fully grown male lion had stood on you. He wobbled over to Robin, who was leaning against the battered oak tree. Cyborg paused, shook his head, and scooped the unconscious Boy Wonder in his arms. Raven was just barely awake, and Beast Boy was struggling to a sitting position. Starfire began the shifting movement again.

"Star, you know where the car is, right?" Cyborg asked Starfire. The Tamerainian girl nodded slowly, and started to walk towards it. On Cyborg's signal, she opened the back door and helped slide robin into the seat. "Right, can you go help Beast Boy and Raven?" Cyborg then asked. Starfire hesitated again, then nodded. Cyborg watched her walked off before rounding the T-car and climbing into the drivers seat. He still felt pretty weak, but driving didn't take very much effort.

Nearly an hour later, Raven was sitting in the front seat, fully awake now but still rather weak from blood loss. The scratches (for the most part) had healed, and no one could understand why she kept muttering about evil kittens. Beast Boy was crouching on he floor of the backseat, and Starfire had volunteered to ride in the trunk. They heard giggles every time the car hit a bump.

_Author's note: Wow, what a weak chapter. Action packed, I hope, but rather weak. Yes, yes, I know, I've taken forever to update. Here are my excuses:_

_I had soooo much homework that it isn't funny._

_You wouldn't believe how much time selling Girl Scout cookies takes!_

_I've started Track, so I'm always tired._

_Stupid school…_

_I've been obsessing over roleplaying again._

_Promises:_

_I'll get my homework done faster._

_Girl Scout cookie season is nearly done._

_Track's getting better… My legs have stopped aching._

_Stupid school…_

_Neopets roleplays are getting more illiterate, so I'm slowly stopping._


	20. How it ends

_Author's Notes:_

_Tayk leaned over the keyboard, talking aloud as she typed so that the others didn't have to read over her shoulder. "Beast Boy picked up the hotdog gingerly and just barely nibbled at the end. He threw it away and – Hey! Naomi, I'm still writing!" Naomi, a co-author, had shoved tayk aside and taken up work at the typist's chair._

"_Well, you aren't now, so what's it matter?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as tayk pounced on Naomi, effectively knocking her off the chair and to the floor. They stared rolling around, using their claws, extremities, and even teeth as they wrestled._

"_Am I the only one that can get quality work done around here?" Elizabeth huffed, taking up the job of typing. After a sentence or two, she chanced a glance at her co-authors. Tayk had her elbow in Naomi's eye and looked as though she was trying to rip Naomi's arm off. Naomi was trying to bite off tayk's leg. "Apparently so…"_

**A Matter of Trust: Chapter 20**

THE LAST CHAPTER!

The car finally pulled into Titans' Tower driveway. The Titans climbed out, grateful to be home at last. But a nagging guilt tugged at each of them – they felt like they'd failed Starfire. Cyborg and Robin went to help Star out of the trunk while Beast Boy and Raven continued inside.

She had fallen asleep. Cyborg was just wondering how someone could sleep in the trunk of a car when he noticed Robin. Robin was gazing absently at Star's sleeping profile.

"You ok, man?" Cyborg asked, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. The masked boy jumped and brushed Cyborg's hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok…" he said, though his voice was unsure. He tried to lift Starfire out of the trunk, but the recent fight had greatly sapped his energy and he was too weak. So Cyborg held her under the armpits while Robin supported her legs. Cyborg, being half robot, had been less taxed by the fight and was able to carry Star in by himself – except for the fact that Robin really wanted to help.

Once they had put her in bed, Cyborg rushed back downstairs to make dinner. He kept exclaiming something like "Meat buffet!" which made Beast Boy go greener. Robin, however, lingered by Starfire's door for a moment, watching her sleep and silently apologizing that he had given up. She was part of the team, and he knew that she needed her memory back. He softly closed the door and started downstairs.

"Dude, Robin, isn't it Rae's job to be all sad and junk?" Beast Boy asked, leaning across the table and watching Robin pick at his food. Robin's head was in one hand, fork in the other. Raven scowled, told Beast Boy to sit down, and told Robin to get his elbow off the table. Robin did so, crossing his arm across his lap. His head drooped a little, not held up with confidence like usual. He continued to pick at his food. Beast Boy eyed him before turning to his own plate. He recoiled with disgust – Cyborg had served him a hot dog on a bun and a glass of milk.

"Dude! You know I;m practically lactose-intolerant!" he yelled at Cyborg, wide-eyed with horror. Cyborg grinned slyly.

"Not liking milk and being lactose-intolerant are two completely different things," Cyborg scolded. "And you get none of that icky tofu-junk until you eat everything on your plate. Yes, _everything_." Beast Boy scowled and turned back to his plate.

Beast Boy picked up the hot dog gingerly and just barely nibbled at one end. Pulling a disgusted face, he set it back down on his plate and chugged his milk without thinking. He threw the paper cup away and, whimpering, wiped off the milk mustache.

"Poor cows…" he moaned.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, exasperation evident in her tone. "Cows get grumpy if they aren't milked. So, by drinking that milk, you were doing the cows a favor." Beast Boy perked considerably, but Robin still looked melancholy. No one knew what to do to cheer him up. After another five minutes of not eating anything, he called a meeting after dinner and retreated to his room.

"So, what're we gonna do about Starfire?" Beast Boy asked an hour later when the meeting had started. Robin, stony-faced, insisted that they go back and get Star's memory.

"Yeah, I feel kinda guilty about giving up on her, y'all…" Cyborg put in. Raven nodded silently.

"That settles it," Robin said. He looked more cheerful. "We're going back. Ummm… Right after we do the laundry…" Raven sighed, and, knowing they were going to force it on her anyways, volunteered for that job.

After three days, nearly 35 loads of laundry, and lots of home cooking, the Titans were ready to go back. Starfire once again volunteered to sit in the trunk, but Robin rejected the offer and took that place himself.

Two hours passed in the cramped, dark position. Robin was extremely thankful when they arrived at the campsite – he'd hit his head a good many times and it ached horribly. They tidied up camp and sat around the fire.

((A/N: I could stop, but it's too short. And it doesn't cover everything. Skipping ahead a few days…))

"Robin," Cyborg said gravely. "Starfire just fainted and we're out of water. We only have orange soda left. I gave some to her, but she hasn't come round."

"Well… if it's the best we can do…" Robin said hopelessly. He didn't want to go home, not yet at least.

"And there's something else…" Cyborg said hesitantly.

"What?" Robin's tone was suspicious.

"Slade's attacking." Robin's eyes widened. He grabbed his bo staff and sprang into battle. Slade blocked his every move easily, and Robin's bombs, too.

"Careful, Robin, for it is not _me_ you should be worrying about. Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Robin bellowed, redoubling his attack. Slade grabbed Robin's bo staff and smacked him across the face. Robin's head turned and he found himself looking behind him – just in time to see Star walking down a forest path. Immideatly, he let go of the metal rod and followed her at a sprint. He didn't even think what ill consequences might occur now that Slade had his best weapon.

"Starfire! _Starfire!" _Robin yelled as he ran. A purring voice greeted him from just around that bend.

"What about me, Robby-poo?" It was Kitten. Robin stopped, glowering, and stormed around the bend. Starfire was laying on the path, unconscious, and Kitten was standing over her with an evil smile.

"I'm not your Robby-poo," he spat. "What'd you do to Starfire?"

"I'm not tellin'," Kitten taunted. She pulled out a small vile of orange liquid. "But I've got the antidote right here. Do the right thing, and I might give it to you." Robin scowled again. But, as he looked at his poor team mate, he knew he had no choice.

"Fine. You win. What do you want?" Kitten grinned evilly.

"Dump Starfire." Robin's heart went cold. His eyes widened. One eye had a twitch.

"What!"

"You heard me, Robby-poo. I want you to dump Starfire!"

"Fine, but give me the antidote first!"

"No, I have to see that you're really trustworthy!"

Robin groaned. Knowing that this was going to hurt her, her picked up Starfire. One of his arms supported her back, the other supported her legs. Then, with his face back to expressionless, he dropped her.

"There. I dumped her. Now give me that vile!"

"Catch!" Kitten said exsatically. She tossed the vile over Robin's head. His eyes behind the mask grew wide and he ran backwards, hands outstretched, trying to catch it… He did, if only just. It slipped through his hands and, though he caught it in his fingertips, he felt sweat beading his forehead. That had been close.

He smirked at Kitten (who looked enraged) and walked back to Starfire. But before he'd even opened the vile, her eyelids began to flutter. As he watched, amazed, she awoke and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around and smiled when she saw Robin. Then, Starfire spotted Kitten, with her arms crossed, looking put out. Starfire turned back to Robin.

"Robin, why is it that you are in the company of the blinthorg, Kitten?" she asked calmly. Robin sighed and started to explain. But before he'd finished, Starfire cut him off and stood up. She stalked over to Kitten, who had been edging away, removing her glove as she did so. Robin knew what was coming. He turned away, but could hear Kitten getting the worst beating in the history of the world. Robin was glad that Starfire was on his side, and vowed never to make her angry.

"So, I take it your memory is back?" Robin asked tentatively.

"No, Robin, I am still forgetful under the influence of Slade and Kitten," Starfire said. Robin raised an eyebrow – he hadn't known it was possible for Starfire to have a sarcastic tone of voice. She giggled. "Yes, my memory has returned to normal."

"Great! Let's go back to camp – the other Titans will want to hear this!" He started walking down the path, Starfire beside him. He had to smile.

"Dude, Robin, what took so – " Beast Boy started. He cut off, sniggering. Robin raised an eyebrow, then realized that Starfire's hand was in his. Blushing scarlet, he withdrew his hand.

"Ahem," Robin said, trying desperately to regain his composure. He explained briefly what had happened in the woods and suggested that the Titans, since Starfire's memory was completely returned, go home. There was quite a bit of cheering.

Less than an hour later, the Titans were trundling along the road. Beast Boy had been trying to make Raven laugh again, but it hadn't worked. As always. Suddenly, Cyborg spoke up: "I don't know 'bout the rest of y'all, but that's the last time I'll be camping for a long time!" He put the emphasis on 'long'. The others readily agreed.

_A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter to AMOT! I know that I (tayk) enjoyed writing it. There were a few scenes that I WANTED to put in, but certain people named Naomi would've killed me if I had… So, with my est interests in mind, I decided not to._

_Anyways. As you may or may not be aware of, today is May 27. Exactly one year ago, I posted the first ever chapter of my first ever story. Yup, that's right, today is the first anniversary of A Matter Of Trust. But, even though this is the last in this story, many more chapters in the AMO quartet are to come! How 'bout a sneak preview of AMOH (Hope)?_

"Bill for Robin, bill for Robin, bill for Robin, fashion magazine for Star, bill for Robin, bill for Robin - sheez, man, how many bills do you have! - Mechanic Monthly for me... Bill for Robin - " I started to walk away. I never had mail, anyways. Who in their right mind would write to me? But Robin called me back.

"Hold on, Rae, there's on more - Cyborg, what's wrong?" Cyborg was gaping at the front of the last letter. I saw his eyes dart to me, then back to the letter.

"And ... a letter for Raven!"

_Review, please! The next story I will ever post will be the long-awaited, much-missed Time Travlers!_


End file.
